No Matter What
by Lola'sDream
Summary: He saw her while upon his visit to earth. He knew he wanted her. And she would be his no matter what happens. And no one was going to stop him. He would make sure of it. Possessiveward and sometimes Darkward. Based on the story of Hades and Persephane.
1. Seeing HER

**Hello everyone! This is a new story I'm starting. I love mythology and I've been wanting to do this story for quite some time so here it is! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>I walked down the rocky terrain as I became lost in my thoughts. I decided to travel up to earth for awhile to escape this depressing place I forced to live. I felt anger brew inside me when I remembered how I was tricked into this horrid place. How bad the betrayel stung.<p>

I shook my head to forget these thoughts. Or at least until I was back 'home' again.

As I walked through the portal I breathed in the fresh air. My eyes closed as if they had a mind of their own once I could smell the air and nature fill my body. How I missed the sun! It had been far too long.

My name is Hades. Or at least that's what the mortals think. Only the gods themselves know my real name but don't dare speak of it. Ever since I was banned to the Underworld my name was also taken from me. But how I missed my name.

I opened my eyes and began to walk idly through a blossoming valley. So many wildflowers to see and I didn't have the pleasure to havethem where I lived.

I sighed as I realized I would soon have to return back. I had duties to do and I couldn't neglect them. Or else my brother would have my head.

I laughed to myself as I thought how that would play out.

Just as I was about to return on the trail back to the Underworld I heard the most beautiful sound in my life. My heart soared as I realized that this exquisite music was someone singing. A woman.

I snapped my head around my surroundings trying to locate this voice. Once I realized it was coming from my right my feet automatically walked towards the music. It was as if my body was hypnotized by this angelic sound.

After probably five minutes of walking I saw a little clearing. I swallowed as my feet continued with their journey. Once my eyes were able to see the valley without escaping my place within the shadows my beathe was caught in my throat.

_Can it be! _I thought to myself as I struggled to breathe. _Surely I'm in the Underworld again or asleep.!_

I couldn't believe my eyes. There standing in the middle of the valley with white Lillies surrounding sat the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

Her skin was pale and smooth. Her hair was dark as chocolate and fell gracefully down her back. Her eyes were like a doe's, big and innocent yet soft and full of wonder. Her shape was small but healthy. She looked about as tall as my shoulder and hands to tiny. I swallowed as I drunk in the rest of her. Her lips were plump and red as a berry. Her nose so small but cute. And there was a small blush on her cheeks as she began to giggle to herself.

My eyes closed by themselves again as That giggle danced in my mind.

"Bella!" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I opened my eyes to see my angel look to her left and smile as she stood up.

When I saw who was approaching her I had to take a double take. _Surely this couldn't be! This must be a mistake! _I thought to myself as I stared at the woman in front of me.

It then hit me like one of Zeus's lighting bolts. She was the daughter of Renee, the goddess of the earth.

Renee embraced my angel as I then remebered her name.

_Isabella_

II then watched as my angel walked off with her mother, Renee hugging her close by her side. I continued to watch as I saw her disappear in the trees, taking my heart with her.

_Isabella_ thought to myself as I said her name again.

"Isabella," I whispered as I remembered her face, her smile, her giggle. I then felt empty as I realized who her mother was. But then my heart pounded harder as I realized I had to see her again. Regardless of her mother or anyone else. Not even my own brothers would be able to stop me this time.

"You will be mine!" I growled as the sky grew dark and thunder crashed above me. I then retreated back to the Underworld as a plan began to form in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, your opinions mean a lot to me so it would help me out if you guys could voice your opinions to me. Send me a review and tell me how you really feel about it. Keep or delete. <strong>

**Thanks again!**


	2. Promises and Deals

**Hey everyone! Well before you start reading this chapter I just wanted to let you guys know that I know the story of Hades and Persephone and this fanfic will NOT be the same! I will change some things but I do like the story but it'll be my own version. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I walked with my mother back to our house. I glanced back at her as we came closer to home. She truly was beautiful. Her hair was light brown almost champainge. Her eyes were the brightest blue I've ever seen and her skin glowed powerfully around her. She was probably at least taller than me by six inches and she walked with confidence in her stride. She was beautiful and she knew it.

Once inside I let go of her and walked upstairs to my lounge room. My lounge room was probably one of the biggest rooms in the house. There were also a balcony that practically looked over most of the valley. It was a breathtaking view from the balcony. I carried a pitcher as I began to water my lillies on the balcony. I loved flowers. Mostly because my mother was the goddess of the earth but they were beautiful creations if you really looked at them.

As I continued to water my flowers my mother strode in and stood at the doors. "So Isabella," She said as she stared off into the sky.

It was a nice day out today, which was why I decided to sneak away and just roam the valley. Angela, my nurse, was sppose to watch over me. But if I was lucky enough, she would take her afternoon nap. While she slept I would sneak away and try to be back before she awoke.

"Yes mother?" I asked trying to be innocent.

"You snuck away from the house today, Isabella." She said as she laid back on a lounge chair. "You know what I said about you leaving the house when you have no supervision. You need to be sure Angela is with you at all times." I could hear her trying to control her anger.

"I'm sorry mother but I sick and tired of being cooped up in this house, and when I am able to leave I usually go to the market with Angela." I ssaid sadly.

"Isabella honey." My mother said as she set down my pitcher and held me in her arms. "I know you want to get out. So I'll make a deal with you."

My ears perked up as I looked at her face.

"If you promise to listen to Angela and do exactly as she says, I will permit you to go outside every afternoon by yourself for a few hours only." She said slow and firm. "Do you agree?" She said as a smile played on her left side.

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged her tightly and flew out the room to find Angela and tell her the news.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I walked up the stone steps as I came closer to Mount Olympus. I never came here but I was determined to have Isabella. Even if it meant seeing my brother again I would do anything to have her in my arms. My home. My bed.

I shook my head of those thoughts, trying to remind myself that if everything went according to plan I would be able to make those thoughts a reality.

As I stood in front of the building I took a deep breath and walked slowly inside.

I stared at the statue sitting in front of me as I drew closer to it. It was my brother sitting there all big and mighty. I felt the hatred and disdain grow but forced myself to stay on task.

Once in front of my brother's feet I knelt on one knee and bowed my head. "Brother Zeus," barely said. "I wish to speak to you. Show yourself before me."

I heard thunder and then the ground began to shake. I stood up and took a few step back, not wanting to be hurt. Once the lightening flashed behind him, his stone eyes opened and looked down at me. Once recognition set in him he smiled and clasped his hands together.

"Brother! How long it's been!" He said in his booming voice.

"Yes, it has been long has it?" I said trying to be polite and friendly.

"Tell me how have you been?" He said as he relaxed back in the stone chair.

"Okay." I lied through my teeth. "How about you?"

"Oh nothing to exciting. I have another son. Victoria's not to proud about that. But yet again she never will be." He said, sounding as if this topic was boring him.

I smirked as I rembered those days to earth for be with humans. Luckily I didn't have a wife or any children with them. _But soon you will. Very soon._

"Well speaking of wives..." I said as I tried to think of a way to bring this subject about my brother but forutnately he caught on to what was about to say.

"Why brother, do you seek to find a wife?" He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I've already found who I want as a wife." I said as I starightened my back and looked him straight in the eye.

"This is wonderful!" He said with joy. "It's about time too. You've been alone for far too long anyway. Tell me who is this woman and I promise you can have her in about three days time." She said with sincerity in his voice.

I smirked as I replayed his words.

"Do you swear?" I said slowly.

"I swear!" He said. "Just tell me her name and you shall have her!"

I smiled so wide Im sure all my teeth were showing at him.

"Isabella, the daughter of Renee."

I watched my brother as the blood drained from his face. He stopped breathing as he slumped back in his hard chair.

"Isabella? Are you sure?" He asked as he stared off into nowhere.

"I've never been more certain in my whole entire life." I said with such conviction it scared me a bit.

"Renee will never agree with this." He said as if trying to force himself out of this thought. "She's her only daughter and would never allow this."

"Renee doesn't have to know." I replied.

My brother sighed as he dragged a hand down his face and stared at me. I could see the emotions clearly in his eyes. Betrayel. Uncertainty. But my brother owed my and he knew it deep in his heart. It probably ate away once in awhile but when the thoughts did appear it tore him to pieces.

He streched his stone arm down until it was in front of my body.

"Renee will never know. You shall have Isabella as your bride. I wont stop you and no one will know." He said with resonition in his voice.

"Agreed!" I said as I slammed my palm into his stone grip. As I touched his hand a powerful light shot from between our hands. The promise from a god was powerful and could never be broken. He would hold up his end of the bargain.

Once he let go of my hand he sat. I could see him wanting to disappear already.

"Remember three days. If you wait a minute longer the promise will be broken and Renee's wrath will be thrust upon you." He then left without waiting for my reply.

But I didn't want to reply back to him. I already got what I wanted. And in three days time SHe would be mine forever.

_Three days_

If only the days could go by faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is it! Unfortunately Hades had to get permission from his brother to be able to have Persephone so I wanted to keep that in my story. Most of the time I will go from Bella's piont of view to 'Hades' but it'll be rare when a whole chapter will be in one view point. I like to get both views points in my story. Thanks for reading and if you have any questions just ask me and I'll answer it as soon as possible.<strong>

**Thanks!**


	3. MINE!

**Hey guys! Glad you all are enjoying this story and if you have any questions let me know and I'll answer them as soon as possible. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I smiled as I lay in the grass. The past couple of days have been so wonderful. After having lunch with my mother she lets me roam the Valley freely for at least three hours until I have to return home for my studies. It's so liberating to just lay in the grass and just let go. Hopefully I would be able to travel the world and see China or the English countries as they call it. But for right now I am able to appreciate this small amount of freedom.

I open my eyes and gaze at the sky above me. Not a single cloud in the sky and the sun is shining brightly. My favorite day.

As I stare at the sky I think about the conversation brought uup today at Lunch.

_"Isabella honey I think it might be time for you to have a husband."_

_I gasp and drop my spoon into my bowl of lamb stew. I stare at my mother in disbeleif for a second before I can form a correct sentence. _

_"Mother," I say slowly "I'm still young and plus no one here has caught my eye in that way yet." I say as I feel the blush creep up my cheeks. _

_"Darling," My mother says as she stirs her soup as if she were waiting for me to have that reply. "You're sixteen years old. Some girls you're age are already married and are mothers. And if my eyes have been decieving me, which I highly doubt, I believe young Michael, and Jacob have both been dying for you're hand." She said with a hint of teasing in her tone and eyes._

_I sigh as I shake my head. _

_"Mother, Michael is not a man. Yes he's strong and twenty years old but he acts so aloof and stares at the other girls." I say as I try to force the stew down my throat. My stomach already becoming upset at the thought of me becoming Michael's wife._

_"Well what about Jacob then?" My mother pressed._

_"Jacob would be a good husband but he seems a little too stuck on himself. I'm afraid that if I were to marry him he would not notice me as much as his looks or money." I say with sadness in my voice._

_Jacob and I grew up as friends when we were children. We were so close. But once he turned fifteen he started to realize how handsome he was and became greedy as his father was. He told me once he would never be like that but people change as time goes on. _

_"Isabella sometimes you shouldn'tbe so picky when it comes to a husband." My mother replied while wiing her mouth delicately. _

_I knew my mother wasn't very monogomus when it came to relationships but I never judged her. I didn't want to be like that though. If I were to marry I wanted my husband to care for me. Love me. Cherish me. _

_"Now Isabella, I know this is short notice but I have to visit the west side of the earth today." She said as she started to rise from her seat._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"It's almost time for the harvest of fruit and spices. They have done well this year and I want to be nice and bless their crops." She said as she made her way towards me and kissed my forehead gently._

_"I shall return very soon. In the meantime you can be outside. Just be in on time." She said as she walked away from me. _

I sat up as I heard a bird singing above me. It was a bluejay.

I whistled a soft tune and outstrecthed my finger. It flew and landed softly on my index finger, singing it's little heart out. I whistled a song with it and then sighed as I let the bird fly away.

I rose from my position from the ground and wiped myself. _I better return home._ I said to myself as I looked in the direction of the house. I glanced around the Valley for a second until I noticed . . .

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_Almost time._I whispered to myself as I prepared the horses. I've hardly slept, eatin or breathed these past three days.

During my wait I sent out Jasper, my most trusted companion, to spy and find out everything he could about my soon-to-be wife.

I was surprised to find that she was only sixteen and still unmarried. But that made me glad. Husband or not I would make her mine. She loved the outdoors and flowers. She liked to read and sing in her spare time. She wasn't picky and loved her mother very much.

I wanted to know more about her but I wanted to get the information from her myself. I have yet to hear her voice.

Still was almost time. My heart pounded harder. _I will have you soon, Isabella._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

A Narcissus flower! I gasped as I saw it.

_It's beautiful! _I thought to myself. Narcissus flowers did not grow around here so when I did see them I would pluck them up and take them home to my garden.

I walked closer to it as my happiness grew. My mother would be thrilled to see it. She brought me my first one when I was five years old. She was in Turkey when she came across it want knew I would love it. Ever since then I've searched for them high and low.

Once I was standing before it I gazed upon it's beautiful.

I then reached down and grasped the stem gently as I pulled it from the ground. I brought it up to my nose and breathed in its sweet scent.

Everything changed then.

The sky grew dark and thunder crashed above as lightening flashed across the sky. I squeak as the ground from under my feet. My heart started to pound as I tried to remain calm.

_I need to go home. _ screamed in my mind.

But before I could try to at least stumble home the ground began to open up. I fell back but once I opened my eyes I almost passed out.

There stood three huge, black horses tied up to a black chariot. Smoke came from the gound.

I then looked at the man holding the reigns and my breathing stopped.

There, standing in the flesh himself, was Hades with an evil glint in his eyes. He then smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and then with a great force crushed me to his chest. I was cold and paralyed as I looked into his eyes.

They were black and filled with an unknown emotion. I couldnt describe it.

"MINE!" he yelled as he pulled on the reigns and the horses screeched back at him. I then looked around me and realized what was happening to me. I punched and scratched his chest, arms. Anything I could reached but he wouldn't budge.

The horses then plunged into the crack in the ground as I let out a scream.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I'm going to stop here. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking of doing Renee's point of view next. How do think she would react? But leave me a review of what you think would happen. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. She's Gone

**Okay, now this chapter will be a little shorter because this will be in Renee's version. I want to do at least a couple in her piont of view since Demeter was really crushed when Persephone was taken away from her. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I watched as the mortals raised their freshly grown crops in the air as they shouted for joy. I smiled as I glanced at my work. They have worked really hard this spring so I decided to give them good results. I may have been a god but I could be nice too.

I sighed as I thought about my daughter. She was beautiful and so kind hearted sometimes it even made me believe if I really gave birth to her. But she was my baby girl and I was happy to have her.

Just as I was about to travel out farther south I felt something change in the atmosphere. I glanced around me a few times and then I felt something switch on inside my chest.

Something was wrong.

I noticed the ground slightly tremble and as if a small cricket were being squished. But it wasnt a cricket. No, it was a scream. A female scream.

The feeling in my chest grew as I listened to it clearer now. It was definately a young girls scream.

I started to tremble as I thought of Isabella. I then remembered right before I left I told her that she could go outside at her usual time.

I tried to shake my head away from those thoughts but they just kept nagging at my conscience.

_I'll just check and see really quick. If she's safe I leave and be back home. She's probably fine. _I thought to myself as I sped quickly through the clouds. Since I was a goddess I had the ability to become invisible to the mortal eye and descend into the clouds to travel from place to place quicker.

I then landeed softly about fifteen feet away from the house and ran to the valley where Isabella usually would run to. Once I got there I was hoping to see her kneeling in the grass, picking flowers as usual, or staring at the sky. Anything.

But my heart dropped as I entered the valley.

Nothing.

My heart pounded harder as I ran to every edge of the valley only to dicover that Isabella wasn't there.

It was then that I noticed it. It was probably about twenty feet from my sight but I saw it.

Narsissus flower.

I cocked my head to the side as I picked up the weightless flower in my palm and studied it. These types of flowers never grew here. I studied it closer only to just shake my head as I headed towards the house. I didn't have time to worry about flowers. I had more important things to worry about.

"Angela!" I yelled as I bursted through the front doors.

I saw her running towards me. She was a middle aged woman about fifty years old. She had gained weight but was still had a pretty face to her. She was slightly plump after four children and a husband who was our cook, Benjamin.

"Yes Mistress?" She asked with fear in her eyes. I take it my appearance was a horrid sight but at the moment I could care less.

"Where is Isabella?" I asked as I walked powerfully closer to her.

She began to tremble, and it only increased my anger and worry. "She's not here. She hasnt come back since you told her she could go outside." She stuttered.

"You mean you don't know where she is?" I seethed as I clutched the flower in my hand hard.

"N..n..no Mistress." Anglea said as if near tears but forcing herself to be calm.

I yelled in her face as I stormed back outside. It then began to rain. Hard. I then descend into the sky as I searched the earth below for her. I could hardly hear anything except my own heartbeat as I struggled to breathe.

I was so angry but nothing could explain the blindly pain I felt in my chest and heart.

My baby girl was lost.

My baby girl was gone.

Gone.

Isabella was gone.

And no one had noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay if you didnt like it well then Im sorry but I really did want Renee's piont of view here. The next chapter will be in Bella's view piont. Keep reading my lovlies!<strong>

**Reviews!**


	5. Waking Up In Darkness

**Okay. It I know it has been probably about two weeks since I last updated and for that I apologize. But I have been sort of busy but I know you guys love this story so I'm finished with it yet. Here's your next chapter. I'm sorry that its so short but I just had to give you something. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_I smiled as I raised the lilles to my nose and breathed in their fresh scent. Flowers always did smell so nice. I have yet to come upon a flower with an awful smell. _

_"Isabella!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and smiled as I saw my mother walking towards me._

_"Coming Mother!" I yelled as I got up and practically ran towards her. She stopped coming towards me and stood with her arms strecthed towards me. I giggled as I ran towards her. _

_It was when I was probably a few feet away that the sky started to darken and thunder filled the sky. I stopped running and looked into the sky. The sky didn't change so swiftly before. This was not normal. I looked towards my mother for an answer but she just continued to smile and placed her arms gracefully by her sides. _

_"Isabella." She said softly as a small tear escaped her eye._

_I was about to ask her about this strange behaviur when all of a sudden the ground began to shake. I stumbled as I saw the ground open up around me._

_"Mother!" I cried as I looked to her for safety but she just stood there as if she wasn't effected by the earthquake at all. Just then the ground disappeared before my feet and I began to fall into a pitch black pit. My mother's face disappearing as the darkness engulfed me without mercy. _

_"Mother!"_

* * *

><p>My head hurt.<p>

My body ached.

My tongue was dry.

Those were the signs that I knew I was conscience. I groaned as I weakly lifted a hand to my forehead. As I lightly touched my forehead I realized that I was sweating.

_Gross _I thought to myself. _You have a nightmare and then you go and start sweating._

I slowly sat up with my eyes clothes. It was then that I realized something was off. I slowly ran my hand back over the blanket I was lying on and became confused.

_When did my sheets become this soft?_

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness around me. Once my vision was a little clear I gasped and flinched as my head began to throb wildly.

_This_ _is not my room! This is not my room! This is not my room! _I screamed to myself.

I was sitting on a giant, blood-red sheets so soft I could just be lying on a cloud if I was foolish enough to believe that. I couldn't really see the rest of the room but only enough to know that this room was bigger than I was thinking. There were only a few candles lit enough for me to see probably about five feet from the bed.

I started to worry as I tried to figure out how I got here.

_Okay I remember Mother telling me that she was leaving. Then she said I could go outside. I was laying in the grass. Then I saw the flower. The-_

It then hit me like a tidal wave.

_The flower._

_The sky._

_The ground._

_The horses._

_His arms._

_His eyes._

_Oh! No! No! No! no! No! No! No!_

I covered my eyes with my hands as my tears poured from my eyes. My head began to stab me but I could care less. I was kidnapped. Taken.

"You need to calm down sweetheart."

My heart pounded as I lifted my head trying to find that voice.

"Who are you?" I screamed as I sat back further from on the bed.

"Show yourself!" I squeaked as I felt adrenaline speed through my veins.

"As you wish." The voice said from anywhere in the room.

My heart began to pound louder as I heard each footstep make its way closer to my. After probably about the most agonizing ten seconds of my life I saw a dark sandal appear from the darkness. followed by a black tunic and a bare chest. I blushed furiously as I saw the naked chest in front of me. I really wanted to turn my eyes away but I was as to who had the audacity to steal me away from my mother. I then saw hands resting on his hips and long reddich-brown hair on his shoulders.

_OH MY!_

I gasped loudly as his face came into view. He was probably the most handsome creature to ever walk on this planet. His eyes were dark green and piercing my soul even from probably six feet away. He had sharpfeatures and no blemishes upon his skin. I was sure my blush was turning purple now.

Then everything clicked into place.

He was Hades, god of the underworld, and he had taken me from my home.

Everything.

And I was his prisoner.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay no Ewdard point of view today. Sorry but I will have one in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter and if not let me know so I can improve the story. <strong>

**Review!**


	6. Exquisite

**Well well well. How long has it been since I last updated? Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and then punished and busy again. But now I am at your service. Here's your next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Exquisite<em>

That was the only word dancing around in my mind. She laid limp in my arms as I gripped hard on the reigns of the Shadow Horses. I stared at her face as I held her tighter to me.

Skin so soft and creamy like porcelin. Eye lashes so long and dark. An adorable cute nnose. Lips so red and plump as if they were just begging to be kissed. Body so small but curvy in all the right places. Her hair so soft as silk and full of dark curls. And her light blue gown only helped enhanced her beauty.

But the longer I stared at her tempting lips the harder I became.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily as I tried to control myself. As if that would be an easy task with such a gorgeous goddess in my arms.

I felt a tug on the reigns and opened my eyes to realize i was in the stables. Just as I exited my cart my servants Michael and Alec ran to tend the horses.

"Master," Alec said as he took off a harness. "WHo is this?"

I smirked as I stared at the beauty in my arms.

I was about to answer until I noticed Michael staring at my beauty. I snarled as I glared at him and pulled her tighter to me.

I shrinked away and hurried with the horses harness.

"Michael!" I yelled with so much anger. "If you dare value your life you will never look her in the face ever again!" I seethed with anger as I approached him. I could see the fear in his eyes. My threat would be a promise.

I walked out of the stables with so much anger that I just needed to calm down.

I quickly walked to my quaters and slowed down when I saw the door to one of my many bedrooms. I grinned as I realized she would be lying in my special bed. Our bed.

I opened the door and realized that only a few candles around the bed were lit. I walked over to the bed and placed her gently on the bed.

And seeing her body lying on my bed caused me to grow harder. Knowing that she would be okay I walked out my room and walked the halls. Once I reached my advisors door I didn't dare knock.

"Alice!" I yelled and softly I felt a hand on my arm.

"My Lord there is no need to yell." Alice said softly as She walked ahead of me.

"Candles?" I asked.

"Trust me my King when I say that it will make your first encounter more...desirable." She said as she started writing on her parchment paper.

"When will she awaken?" I asked.

"In about two hours my Lord." She said as she looked me in the eye. Suspiciously.

"I will need your help with something." I said as I thought of my plan.

Her eyes glazed over as her head tilted back. After a few seconds she blinked her eyes and smiled at me.

"Yes my Lord I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thats all Im going to give you guys this week. I know but please do not get mad at me! The next chapter you will thank me on! Love you all!<strong>

**Review!**


	7. In His Room Part 1

**Okay guys I'm sorry if this chapter is not up to your standards but trust me when I say this story will get better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Isabella" He said as if it were a word sacred that it shouldn't be said at all. I cringed as I saw him take a step forward.

"Why am I here?" I said as I clenched tightly to the bed covers for dear life. The adrenaline was surging through my veins.

"My dear," He said as a corner of his mouth lifted up a bit and I saw some of his sparkling, white teeth. There was something playing in his eyes.

"You are mine." He said as he slowly came more foreward.

I felt anger arise within my chest. "How dare you!" I screamed at him as I felt a sudden blush color my cheeks. "I am no man's property! I am no dog!" I yelled as I sat up a little higher.

Before I knew it I was laying on the blood-red sheets with my wrists being pinned to the bed above my head. On top of me laid Hades. I gasped as I looked into his eyes. There played anger, mischief and...desire?

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_Could she be anymore exquisite? _I yelled at myself as I pinned her to the bed. Her body, her curves and softness pressed deliciously against my body.

When I came into my room to see her awaken It was like watching the sun rise. Beautiful and indescribable. I loved the way her eyes drunk in my body and the shock that spread across her face as recognition crossed her face. Her eyes were so expressive and vibrant.

When she yelled at me I was angry. I thought to myself how could this woman just talk to me anyway she can? She would need to be taught a lesson. Maybe a whipping or two. But as I listened to her scream at me I also noticed her body movements. The was her breast pressed againt that sky blue gown. They way her hair kissed her face and bare shoulders. Her chest heaving every time she screamed a word. The way that blush just happened to appear on her porcelin cheeks.

I was angry.

And dangerously hard.

I had to shut her up but I secretly wanted to feel her body in my hands again.

"You will never raise your voice to me again! Have you forgotten that I am Hades? King of the Underworld? If you so dare as to disrespect me again I swear on every life I have sentenced that I will give you a thousand whippings!" I seethed as I started into her eyes.

I saw fear pour at me and I felt a tinge of guilt. I knew deep in my soul I would never dare lay a hand on her. That was the blackest lie I've ever told in my life but her disrespect would not be tolerated.

Once I saw tears begin to pour in her eyes I knew I had frightened her. I did not want her to fear me but sometimes this must be done.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked so broken I almost retracted my lie. Almost.

"Well my dear I'm so glad you asked." I said as I laid on my side and softly caressed her hair with my hand. Her hair was just so tempting.

"Now that you are here I decided to make you officially mine. That way no one can ever take you away from me." I said as I stared into her deep eyes. There was still fear but curisoity arose as well.

"What will that be?" She asked as she tried desperatly to put on a brave face.

I chuckled darkly as I grabbed her chin and roughly pulled her face just three inches from me. My resolve was quickly slipping and I was becoming impatient.

"You are to be my wife!" I said and then I kissed her roughly.

* * *

><p><strong>What? What? WHAT! WHAT!<strong>

**I'm just going to stop here? Well, I'm sorry but yes I am. I promise more will be in the next chapter my lovlies! Don't worry you will get the next part of this chapter. But I wanted to leave a cliffhanger.**

**Review! :)**


	8. In His Room Part 2

**Finally!**

**I know you guys have been waiting for ever for this chapter so I decided that now is the time that I finally reveal it to you!**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I moaned.

that's what happened once his lips touched mine. I was trapped under Hades: in his bed, in the Underworld. I'll probably never see my mom or the sun again. And I moaned.

I had never felt a man touch me before and I must admit when Hades put me under him I don't know what happen but I felt my lower parts grow warm and a little wet as his body touched mine.

His lips were soft but with a sense of urgency as he kissed me. I didn't know what I was doing but I kissed him back. I heard him moan as well and it did nothing to stop the wetness.

I felt his grip on my writs weaken as I unconsciously moved my chest against his. He growled and than he was off the bed.

Once I felt the air back on my face and not his musky but delicious scent, reality hit me.

"What spell have you cast on me?" I demanded as I sat up and glared at him.

**EPOV**

_This woman is going to be the death of me. _I thought to myself as I stood by the door, staring at the soon to be wife on the bed.

The moment i touched her lips I lost it. Her lips felt like the softest rose petals and tasted like fresh strawberries. And her moan. I became even harder at the sound of her inciting moan. Her body so close to mine but when her chest touched mine I almost claimed her right there and then. I couldn't wait to make her my bride and feel her skin against mine.

Even now as I stared at her angry and enraged, she seemed all the more beautiful to me. I was fighting so hard not to claim here right now.

"That my love" I said as a smug smile spread on my face, "Was just a preview of what I'll be doing to you once we are married."

All the color drained from my beloved's face and her hands began to tremble.

"My mother will come for me. I am not going to marry you." She said, her eyes watering.

"Ah, my dear that is where you are wrong. No one knows you are here. There was no one to see you disappear. they will all think some mere mortal has kidnapped you or you wondered off into the woods one day." I said as I walked slowly to her. No one will ever find you. And even if they did I don't intend to let you go."

I grabbed her chin and brought her an inch away from my lips.

"Please, let me go." My angel begged softly as the tears fell from her deep eyes.

"You are mine." I growled. "I'll never let you out of my sight." I kissed her hard and walk out of the room, leaving my goddess alone while she cried on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but I had to give you guys something because you waited so long for this chapter. But I promise the others will be longer my lovelies!<strong>

**Duchess**


	9. Little Butterfly

**Okay, here is your new chapter. As I told you before, I am backa nd I'm ready to give you some more of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I laid on the soft bed crying my life away. There was nothing else I could do. I was kidnapped and taken away from the only place I ever loved. I was away from my home and spacious valleys. Away from Angela, her husband and her ornery children. But worst of all, I was away from my mother. The only person to ever love me truly in my whole entire life. The only person who protected me and cared for me as a child was gone.

How long I cried I do not know because I felt as if there was nothing I could do. Here I was, in the Underworld the God Hades nonetheless. And I was to be his bride. Unwillingly of course._ I am to be Hades' bride_. I cried even harder as that thought played around in my mind.

After I could produce no more tears, I just laid there. Unmoving and cold inside. I stared at nothing but the black, seeing as the candles died out as I cried.

I stared at nothing.

I felt nothing inside.

And to be honest, I actually welcomed it.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I stood next to her bed as I softly glided my fingers across her white silk sheets. I tear escaped my eyes as a memory flashed across my eyes.

_"Mommy!" My little Isabella squeaked as she jumped from her bed and into my arms. I squeezed her softly as I held her head close to my heart. I picked her up and spun her around. Her giggle filling the room along with my soft chuckle. _

_"Isabella, you are to be in bed my young butterfly." I said as I walked slowly to her bed. I was hoping she was up. I had to go out east for the harvest and I rushed back home as quick as I could to tuck her into bed._

_"I wanted to wait for you mommy. I wanted you to tuck me in." She smiled up at me as I laid her in the bed and placed the blanket up to her chin._

_I smiled wide as I stared into her eyes. She was the most adorable five year old I had ever seen. I gently laid next to my delicate daughter and held her close. _

_"Well I'm here now butterfly. Let us go to sleep." I said as I laid my head next to hers. _

_"Good night Mommy. I love you." She yawned as she cuddled closer to me._

_"Good night Butterfly," I softly answered, "I love you as well."_

_I softly hummed a melody as I gazed upon my little baby girl as I slowly drifted to sleep with her._

"Isabella," I chocked as the tear fell from my face. "I will bring you home. I promise whoever took you will suffer. I swear it."

I looked up at the sky as a thought crossed my mind. I quickly wiped the tear's track from my face as I gently closed my daughter's room and called Angela.

"You are not to leave this house. You are to stay here until Isabella returns. If you need anything send you're husband. If you dare leave this house you will feel my wrath as you never felt it before." I threatened as I stared at Angela.

She shakily nodded her head, "Yes, Mistress."

I quickly headed outside and than once in the wide, open clearing I descended into the clouds, heading straight for Mount Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I had to put Renee's point of view in here because she is a very important person to this story. I promise in the next chapter there will be more of Bella and Edward but I had to put Renee back into this story. Until next time my lovelies!<strong>

**Review!**


	10. Lady-In-Waiting

**Here's the next chapter my lovelies! I promised you more of Edward and Bella so here you are!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I heard a door open and close sometime later. I jolted up, scared it might be Hades himself to come and cast another spell upon me so that I may be weak and fall for his lustful nature again.

"Hello Mistress!" I high-pitched voice chimed behind me.

I was unprepared for this child-like voice so i screamed and looked towards the voice. But what I saw only calmed me a little. It was a woman or a young girl, seemingly younger than I and shorter as well. She was dressed in a blood red toga with beautiful embroidery Her hair was pitch black and barely reached her shoulders. Her eyes were green but also to have a mix with gold as well. Her skin seemed utterly perfect and porcelain.

"Who are you?" I asked as I tried my best to keep my distance from her. Yes, she seemed beautiful and innocent but...I didn't know her truly.

"I am one of the Lord's advisers. And I'm also to be your new lady-in-waiting. But I hope in time we will become good friends." She finished with a sincere smile. I relaxed slightly.

She extended her hand towards me as her smile grew bigger. "Come my lady. It's time for you to leave this depressing room and tour your new kingdom with me at your side."

"I'm sorry but I do not know you at all. How do I know I can trust you and I've just met you?" I questioned as I stood my place on the bed, refusing to move until I had proof I wouldn't be harmed.

"My lady, you have no need to fear. Surrounding this kingdom is the Lord's most trusted and skilled warriors ever known throughout the world. No one shall bring harm upon you." She said with a certainty that I could not shake off as a lie. "Also, if I were to allow anyone to harm you or to harm you myself. The Lord will have my head without having to think twice." She said as I saw fear flash before her eyes. Her shoulders dropped about an inch as she hung her head a little. It was in that moment that I saw the truth of her words and realized she was telling the truth.

"Okay, I will trust you." I said as I placed my shaking hand in her small one.

The moment I placed my hand within hers, her eyes lit up in excitement and the smile was once again placed gracefully upon her face. She helped me slowly get off the bed.

We walked the short way to the door when I remembered something very important.

"Wait!" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her. She was only able to open the door about two inches when she felt my hand and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry but," I said as I tried to puch back my fear of the unknown world outside of the room I've been confined in for who knows how long, "I do not know your name."

Her smiled returned as she giggled softly at me.

"My name, My Lady, is Alice. And you are Isabella." She said softly.

I became confused and shocked. _How does she know my name?_

"I have been waiting for your arrival for sometime now, My Lady." She continued as if she didn't see the shocked expression upon my face.

It was then, while in my confused state-of- mind, that Alice fully opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovelies! I know it's been a very very very very very long time since I posted a new chapter but I was going through a lot in my life but I'm happy to say that things are now going good and I'll be able to post up new chapters for now on. I told you I didn't forget this story and now I'm back to finish it! I know this chapter was short but I owed you something since I've been gone for so long. Please tell me what you think!<strong>

**Review!**


	11. The Palace & Judgement

**Heloo my lovelies! im so proud to give you a new chapter this week! I know you all want a longer and more detailed chapter this time so here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"My Lord!" Alice squeaked as I barged in without a knock. She quickly stood from her desk and stood before me. I could see both curiousity and a little flash before her eyes. "Has something gone wrong with Isabella?"

"No, Alice. SHe is fine." I said as i laid on the chaise trying everything in my power to keep me from going back to my room and ravaging my bride-to-be. "She is a bit upset now. I need you to go and comfort her."

She bowed slightly in understanding. "Yes, my Lord." She then turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Alice."

"Yes, my Lord?" SHe asked.

"You will become her lady-in-waiting. Show her the kingdom, lavish her with gifts from all over, and follow her every move. MAke sure no one comes too close to her or upset her in any way. I trust you will not betray me, ALice?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at her, daring her to challenge me if she thought of it.

"You can trust me, my Lord." Alice confirmed as she nodded her head. "No harm will come upon her in my care."

"Then go!" I replied with a dismal of my hand. "And do not let me down."

SHe then hurried out of the room, as if to know I've become troubled by her presence, or just to quickly comfort Isabella.

I then closed my eyes and tried to relax my mind as much as I could. I knew my brother could not betray his promise to me, but that didn't settle with me. Renee was smart. So I needed to think of a plan if she were to ever know it was me who took her precious daughter from her.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_This must be a dream! _I screamed in my mind, _This must be Mt. Olympus itself!_

The walls, floor, and even the ceiling was covered in pure...gold! Torches sat on the golden walls as a heavenly glow surrounded the long hallways.

I was so stunned and mystified by the glorious decor that Alice had to forcefully drag me out to the hallway.

"Isabella," She said softly but with a hint of impatience in her voice, "I do not wish to be forceful with you, but I do want to show you around the palace."

I nodded my head, too shocked to speak for the moment.

The palace was as gorgeous as ever. The hallways were long and bright but the design was so magnificent that I wouldn't mind being lost for hours within these halls. The dining area was made of pure marble and 10 ft. statues of the gods themselves sat in every corner. A 20 ft. marbel table rested in the middle of the dining hall probably fit to feed over 75 guests. There were over 100 rooms. The washroom was by far my favorite. It was hidden behing pure mahogany doors. Inside laid a garden that must have resembled the Garden of Eden. There was a garden filled with about every flower from around the world and in the middle of this glorious garden laid a pool probably about 500 ft. wide and 700 ft. wide.

"Put your hand in." Alice coaxed me.

I shook my head at first but the longer I stared at the crystal blue water the more I longed to feel its context. After about five seconds my resolve broke and I gently placed my hand into the water.

Once I placed my hand into the beautiful water, I never wanted to remove it. The water felt as sun as the sun but surprisingly, my skin didnt shrivel like a prune or feel an ounce of pain. In fact, it felt heavenly!

"Alice, what is this place?" I asked as we exited the lovely washroom. I was a little sad to leave but there were so many things confusing me at the moment.

"It's the Underworld. Why do you ask?" She asked walking ahead of me, completely oblivious to the confusion eched on my face.

"I know Alice but by being in this place I'd easily forget where am I. How can a place like the Underworld, depressing and intolerable, have a palace that looks as beautiful as this?" I asked impatient for my answer.

She suddenly stopped walking and gently grabbed my hand into her small one.

"Follow me Isabella."

I walked with her until we stopped at a small black door. She roughly pushed the door opened and walked inside. Inside the door was complete and utter darkness. I suddenly felt as if my heart was about to pound out of my chest and lose my breathing altogether.

"Be calm Isabella." Alice whispered to me as she moved from grabbed my hand to grasping my arm. "It is but a short walk and then I promise we"ll be in the open air again."

I nodded my head, which was completely pointless since were in the dark.

After about ten minutes of walking in the darkness, Alice pushed open another door and walked into the light.

"Be very quiet Isabella." Alice warned me and then I walked unto what looked like to me a balcony.

What I saw below was something I've never seen before. It was a big room but there was a long line of people, awaiting something. Soilders stood everywhere, as if waiting for someone to go out of line. At the end of the room rested my captor, sitting rigid on his throne.

I'll admit that looking upon him did make me afraid of him but it was somewhat hard to look away from his handsome features.

I wacthed as one person walked about 20 feet away from Hades and then lowered himself to his knees.

"My Lord!" He begged aloud, "I swear on my life that I have been nothing but a good-hearted servant all my years! I have given food to the poor and I have been faithful in my offering to the gods! I have made much money in my life and I have given jobs to people! PLease spare my life, I beg of you!"

"Alice, what is this?" I asked.

"Shhh! Watch." She said, never taking her eyes off of the scene below us.

I returned my eyes to the scene below us and continued to watch in confusion.

"You have done some good deeds in your life I see," Said Hades as he placed his hand under his strong chin. "But you did steal women from thier husbands to have affairs and children with them, didn't you?"

"well, I..I.."

"And you've also whipped and tourtured children after working twelve hours int he sweltering heat and given no food haven't you?"

"My Lord please, I...I..-"

"And didn't you take young girls too young to be women and use them for your own personal satisfaction, kill them and then discard their bodies to be eaten by your dogs?" Hades asked as I could hear the anger and utter disgust rise in this voice. His body was clenched in hatred and his skin was nearly turning purple.

"I..I.." The man stuttered. His face went pale white and his body shook under the stress of the situation. "Yes... I have." He whispered as he hung his head in defeat.

"Take him away!" Hades yelled as he waved his hand in dismissal.

The man yelled as two large guards came over and grabbed the man by his shoudlers. They carried him to a large door. The man struggled harder as they opened up the door and inhumane and indescribeable sounds came from the door. I closed my eyes in sheer terror, already knowing what was to happen to man.

"Come forward." I heard Hades say more gentley.

I opened my eyes towards the throne again. This time it was a woman kneeling before him. She was probably as old as Angela but thin like my mother.

"My Lord," She said trembling with fear, "I have not done much within my life. I have helped raise my nine siblings because my mother was too ill to care for them herself. My father worked so much to provide for us but barely brought home food for him to eat. I lived working for wealthy gardeners. I have brought offerings to the gods but I wish I could have offered more. I've lived a hard life. All I ask is that I'd be spared from your wrath." She finished while staring at the floor.

I looked to Hades as he stared unmoving at the woman before him.

"You have lived a selfless life and you have done well. May you rest in peace." He answered her gentley.

The woman sobbed in joy as a beautiful womandressed in all white came by her side and led her to a golden door.

"Alice what is going on here?" I asked this time wanting answers.

"This Isabella is the judgement room." She said looking into my eyes. "When a person dies they come here. To be judged based on their life. That man they took away, did do some good deeds but he also did revolting and unforgivable things. So he spend the rest of eternity in damnation and pain. The woman, though didn't live a beautiful, she lived to serve others and tried her hardest to please the gods. and for that she will live in bliss and content for eternity. The Underworld is what you make it to be. If you have done good all you r life, you have nothing to fear. If you have done wrong, then you should fear. Some sins are jsut unforgivable, Isabella." Alice replied as she disappeared back through the small door.

* * *

><p><strong>WOah! That was a lot to write. I didnt want to leave you guys with another small chapter, so I tried to give you a long one this time! Hopefully you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think!<strong>

**Review!**


	12. Confronting James

**Hey my lovelies! Another chapter for my faithful companions! I promised you another chapter and here you go! Thanks for being so patient!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I soared through the sky with nothing but my darling Isabella on my mind. I realized some things just didn't add up. And I wanted my answers and there was only one person who could give me them.

It was once I saw the golden gates did I slow my speed. I was pretty sure with the speed I was flying I could have easily broken a mountain but I could care less. I was on a mission and I was not giving up until I had my joy with me. My baby girl, Isabella.

Once I approached the gates I lightly placed my hand against the handles and the doors instantly parted. Only a god or goddess had the power to open these dorrs. Not even a demigod, more less a human could even try.

I walked along the emerald road as i sought out my target.

Many of the other gods and goddess were about their own businesses. A few tried to speak to me but I believe they took one glance at me and decided to hold their tongue.

After about 30 minutes of walking did I hear his screeching laughter. Which only meant one thing. He had company.

As I grew closer I could also hear a faint giggling as well. As if she would stop me.

I stood impatiently outside his room, behind his blood red silk curtain. I snatched back the curtain to an unpleasant sight but all I could do was think of my baby.

"What happened to my daughter?" I seethed as I stared at his shocked face.

James stared at me in shock as his female companion, Athena, other known as Laurania, Sat across his lap with her bossom provacatively close to his face and her hand too close to his member. Upon her seeing my face she turned completely red and scurried out of the room. James trying desparately to straighten himself and go after her, but I was in no mood for this.

So I caught him off guard by closing my hand around his neck and using all of my might to slam his body against a pillar, causing it to break under his torso.

"Where is my daughter?" I screamed as I flung him on the opposite pillar. My anger and impatience growing as he didn't answer.

"What are you talkin about Renee?" He barely whispered as he tried to stand on the cracking emerald floor beneath him. Dust and pieces of pillars scattered the elegant floors and marvelous decor but I charged at him again, my hand automatically curled up in a fist.

"Wait!" James cried as my fist stopped just a hairline away from his right temple.

I breathed heavy and labored as I stared into his gray emotionless eyes.

"Renee, if anythig would have happened to Bella, I would have stopped it myself. Renee she is you daughter and a demigod nonetheless. I know nothing of Isabella's absence." He replied quickly and unsteadily.

"you're lying." I whispered as I dropped my fist and slammed him to the emerald ground, braking away the elegant floor. Just like my heart.

"You are sworn to a promise." I replied to him as I walked away, dusting of my hand in he process.

"I could tell in your eyes. I am the creator of he promise, do you not remeber? But no bother," I said quickly fixing myself. "I will find my daughter and I know you had something to do with her disappearance."

I glanced back at him showing all the hatred and seething anger I could.

"When I find out the truth, and I know you were indeed involved, I will make you suffer."

With that I left him alone as I transcended into the sky, causing a hurrican to form as my presence to the human world below.

* * *

><p><strong>Renee don't play! I know it was short but I had to give you guys something and I just started college and it is kicking my butt! But I still owed you guys some gratitude!<strong>

**Review!**


	13. Faints & Strikes

**Hello my lovelies! **

**Oka here is your new chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Alice showed me around the palace grounds as animately as she could. She showed me the grand ballroom, all seventeen bathrooms, 79 bedrooms big and small, the kitchen area, the long diningroom, and the small study areas. I hated to admit it but this place was extrememly beautiful. Although all the halls and rooms wee lit by blazing torches and fireplaces, a dark, depressing fog still hovereved in the corners of darkness where the fire tried to reach but failed. But even though a dark color stayed within the shadows, it just enhanced the beauty of this place even more.

"Isabella, Are you hungry?" Alice playfully asked as she bounced in front of my view. I stopped and realized that I was sarving.

"Yes Alice I am famished actually." I eplied as I tried to remember when was the last time I ate.

"Come on then silly before you faint on the floor!" She chuckled as she rabbed her small hand and pulled me back down the maze-like hallway.

For Alice being so small, she was extremely fast. I had to practically stop myself from falling at every step I took because it was hard to keep up with her.

Finally, I recognized the 12 foot solid wooden door and thank Zeus she had finally stopped running. I was able to catch my breah for five seconds as the doors open automatically at Alice's barely audible knock.

This time she let me walk as I took a seat at one of the many chairs placed elegantly by the tables side. A tall man stood by the chair, staring away from me with the most stern and unemotional face I've ever seen. As I made it closer to he man, he quietly pulled the chair out for me. As I sat down, all the while noticing that he had a scar touching from the top of his forehead, through his eye, and down to the middle of his right cheek.

My eyes almost flew ou of my skull as I noticed his scar. Speechless as I was the man just carried on as if the look on my face was just the wind. Just as the man disappeared, Alice plopped herself to the seat on my right and just chatted about how hungry she was and about the lovely meal coming forth.

he man then reappeared with a gold tray within his hands and walked towards us. Once he stood betwwen Alice and I, he gently placed a small bowl of what seemed to be stew in front of Alice. She giggled and clapped her hands happily and she picked up her spoon and began to eat. But as the man placed the bowl in front of me, I dared to look at him.

"Thank you." I spoke as gentle as I could.

It seemed as if for a second the man stilled. Not a muscle or even a breath left his body as that short amount of time. Even Alice's chattering ha seemed to pause for that split second. Then the man nodded his head and stood about fifteen yards away from me and Alice, almost towards the wall.

Alice resumed her chit chat as I looked back at my bowl.

_Something seems familiar about this stew..._

I then dropped my spoon into te stew and slowl placed it in my mouth.

"What is this Alice?" I questioned as my body began to shake.

"Isabella, are you okay?" She asked as she lightly place her hand on top of my shouler.

I shoved he touch away as I jumped up, causing the chair to fall backwards.

"What is this you are trying to feed to me?" I screamed as I backed away from her and stard at the bowl I was tring to avoid.

Alice then realized asher face grew serious. "Lamb stew."

I could feel myself shaking terribly as I fought to keep in air. Lamb stew. It was one of my favoite meals and one of the last meals I was to every enjoy before coming here. The last meal I was to every enjoy with Anglea. The last meal with my mom.

"Why did he do this to he?" I screamed at Alice as the brath was making me dizzy and making me stumble.

"Why did he take me away from my home? What did I ever do to him for him to punish me likfe this? What Alice? What did I ever do?" I screamed as I clutched he shoulders with all my failing strength.

"Isabella calm own. You need to calm down." Alice begged as she tried to separate my hands fromher.

"Why Alice? WHY? Tell me why?" I barely spoke as I saw many circles crossed my vision.

"Isabella! Isabella!" Alice said but her voice was fading away as I felt as if I was floating on clouds as tears escaped my eyes.

"Why me?" I gasped as darkness encamped me and I welcomed it.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of something cracking. My eye lids felt heavy and my head pounded but I fought to open them up. I lifted my hands to rub my temples as I turned twoards the crackling sound. A fire blazed in a fireplace just a mere five feet from me.<p>

"You shouldn't move so much."

I froze as I heard his deep voice just probablt less than four feet from me.

"What happened? I asked still refusing to look his way.

"You fainted after behaving so rudely in front of Alice. You acted as of a child in the midst of a temper tantrum."

"I was reminded of my better life." I shot back as memories of moments ago flooded my still aching head. "Why do you keep me here?"

"You know why." He responded arroganntly.

"No, I don't." I said as I became angry. I lifted my eyes to look into his emotionless face. "You took me from my home, my haven. Away from my mother and servants. From everything I knew and loved, and for what? Do you wish to marry me and then produce some sort of hier? To just trollap around here and act as if my previous life was nothing but a delusion?" My voice rising with every word I spoke.

"I have plans for you. You ae hee for my pleasure and happiness."

"I am no ones property!" I screamed as I stood before him. "I am no slave or servant for you to order around and say what I will or will not do. I am the daughter of Renee, goddess of the Earth and fertility! And once she finds me, I will leave this place you horrid, despicable creature!"

"Enough!" He screamed at me and then his hand came down on my right cheek. I fell to the ground and I gently clutched my cheek in my hands.

I stared at him in disbelief and fear.

"You will do as I say and not so much as even talkback in my presence or else I will do worse than just strike your cheek!" He screamed and then stalked out of the room.

I cried as my head and cheek pounded together but in that moment i didn't care.

_Momma, momma_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh okay, I wanted to give you guys this chapter because its been a long time. I know this might not be much but I promise the story will get better in time. <strong>

**Review!**


	14. Little Hope

**Hello my lovelies! Oh, I'm sorry for leaving you high and dry but here for you guys!**

**And just so you guys know I re-posted all my stories to a new site called "Fiction Pad". I wanted to tell you guys in case they happened to delete my stories you can always find them there!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_What have I done?  
><em>

I was truly disgusted with myself. How could I have placed my hands on her like that? I dare I just treat her as if she was just another one of my servants?

I paced my study for who knows how long. Once the incident with Isabella happened I was filled with so much rage that I barely knew where my body was going. I just kept on walking and somehow appeared in my study. But once I slammed the door behind me reality had sunken in. I haven't left the room once despair took control inside me.

My beauty. I had scared her. Not just with a red marking on her beautiful alabaster skin but how she perceives me as well. I saw it in her eyes once she looked up to me from the floor. How her eyes stared at me with shock, confusion and ultimately...fear.

I could hardly breathe for a second as the thought of her never returning her feelings invaded my mind.

"My Lord."

I didn't dare look in her direction or else she'd see right through me.

"How could you have resorted to that? Do you know what you have done?" She said her voice just raising an octave.

"You will watch your mouth Alice" I shot back slightly turning my head towards her but still keeping her out of my view. "I am master here and you will not raise your voice to me!"

"My Lord I do not know what this action will cause for the future." She said more gently and calmer but I could still sense the anger in her voice.

Her comment peaked my interest.

"What do you see Alice?" I swallowed as the unknown sparked more fear into my chest. "Did I do too much harm?"

I heard her take in a breath and I took advantage of her unawareness to look upon my small adviser. Her eyes though slightly open her shaking rapidly and her white soulless eyes unknowingly stared at the ceiling. After a few more seconds her eyes gained their gray color and focused upon my face.

"Not all is lost."

I tried my hardest to keep my face stern but she could sense relief pouring from my pores.

"You may go." I replied more softer this time but turning my back to her again.

"But my Lord, if you truly wish to win her affection you must never hit her again. For the next time will damage her beyond repair." With that, Alice quietly took her leave towards the direction of her quarters.

* * *

><p>She was still lying on the floor but this time her cries have silenced.<p>

As I silently walked closer to her I realized that she had fallen asleep sometime while she cried. I slowly bent down on my knees as I used my hand to move her glorious hair away form her face. Here eyes her slightly pink and puffy and her cheeks had dried tear streaks.

_So beautiful_

I could have stayed there forever just looking at her face as if she were a goddess herself but I knew from experience how uncomfortable this floor could be.

I gently picked her up in my arms careful not to wake her. As I did her face turned to lie upon my chest, exposing my damage. My heart clutched in my chest as I stared upon the angry welch. It was still bring red and felt a little warm too. My hand accidentally grazed her cheek as I placed her in the middle of the soft sheets and I heard her whimper in pain.

I almost whimpered myself as I quickly ordered a servant to fetch a wet rag. I grew impatient as I awaited the servant while still gazing upon my hurt beauty in my bed. A boy no older than 14 appeared with a white rag on a golden tray and I snatched it out of his shaking palms as I slammed the door in his face.

I carefully took the rag from the tray and placed the cool towel upon the marking. She breathed gently as I did so and somehow her face seemed to relax. I gazed upon her for a few minutes more and then seated myself in the chair where the confrontation took place.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly as the pain in my cheek made me awake. I lifted my hand to try and inspect the damage but I felt something cold and fluffy instead.

I lifted myself up slowly and stared at the small rag. The incident then coming back to me.

"You are awake." I heard is voice by the fire.

"Yes." I curtly replied as I refused to look his way. Anger rising up inside me again.

"How is your pain?" He asked.

"It is tolerable." I said as I stupidly pretended to be interested in the blanket that I ran my hand across.

I then got off the bed and walked to his sitting figure. I don't know why I was but I unknowingly walked towards him. I boldly stared into his face as he stared back into mine.

I don't know what I was doing but for some reason I needed to see his face as I said my next words.

"Fine. I will be your submissive little servant. I know now you will never take me to my mother nor my home but this will never be my home. I regret her going out o that field and I curse anyone who does. You have not only taken me from my mother but you have also taken me from freedom and ever being happy. I'm only here because you are a selfish, deranged god. I don't blame Zeus for cursing you to be damned to this hellhole for you truly deserve it! You are nothing but an evil monster and no one will ever love you! I will only remain here to live but I will never be happy here!"

I stared into his eyes as the words spewed from my mouth but like a raging waterfall I couldn't stop them and I truly meant them.

He just stared at me. His face not angry nor showing any emotion. It puzzled me. Why wasn't he reacting? Why wasn't he angry?

He then lifted his hand slowly and placed it lightly on my shoulder. I was confused and a little frightened by his action.

"I am sorry I have caused you so much sorrow." His voice was dripping with sadness and some sort of resignation.

I stared at him demanding to explain his words but her just leaned towards my head and placed a gently kiss on my forehead with his warm lips and left the room never looking back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this wasn't in the direction I was going to go with the story but what do you guys think? How's was Hades' and Bella's reaction to the situation?<br>**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Isolation

**Hello my lovelies! I wanted to give you an early Christmas present and here it is! A new chapter!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I just aimlessly walked around the room for who knows how long.

Sleep, wake up, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, sleep, and wake up

That's has been my routine for three or four days now. Every time I wake up to a gold tray filled with food only fit for the gods themselves by my bedside. I eat it and then just go right back to sleep, walk around the room, or stare into the fire.

Alice hasn't come to visit me and for that I am glad. Alice is a nice person but I can't stand her happy nature while I'm stuck in this prison. I want to hate Alice but a small part of me grows with guilt and I can't do it.

He hasn't come to see me either.

And for that I don't know what to feel.

He took me away from my mother and my happiness. Just when life was going good for me he had to go and take it all away. Seeing his face within my mind raises so much anger within me that at times I have destroyed the room but only to wake up to the way it was before. After a couple of episodes I realized my anger would get me nowhere and just slept all day and night.

I hate him with every fiber of my being. That I do not doubt.

But some small piece within my heart speaks that I should give him a chance. It lies within a small part of my heart and begs that I forgive him and give a second chance. The voice is as small as my fingernail but it battles with the hatred inside of me.

* * *

><p>It must have been after the fifth day of my isolation that I finally felt …..loneliness.<p>

As I stared into the flames of the raging fire I realized that maybe I was wrong in the way I treated Alice and him. Alice had tried to befriend me and was so friendly. But all I did was scream in her face and pass out. I never called upon her or sought her comfort but just stay within these beautiful, dark walls.

And then Hades.

How I treated him I cannot even forgive myself. Yes, he was a pompous, arrogant creature at first but as time flew I slowly saw another side of him. A softer side. He did strike me and that I can barely forgive but I should have never called him a monster when I barely know the man.

A small tear escaped my eye as I thought of what I had done to the people I barely know.

* * *

><p>My legs were numb, my arms so hot I could burn bread but I never moved away from the fire. I had been in this position for a long time but I didn't care to move. Seven or maybe eight days had passed and no one came to see me. My loneliness was consuming me and wondered how long I could last this way.<p>

Then as if I had dreamed it a door cracked behind me. I was afraid but joyful at the noise but stood my place and didn't turn.

"Isabella."

My heart pounded once I heard them speak to me.

"It has been sometime and I know you are still upset but I was wondering if you would like to see the garden. It is dusk and the garden is most beautiful at this time."

I just stood there with the war inside my head.

Yes, I was still upset but I longed for freedom from these walls and breathe new air. I long to look upon something from my old world and feel a sense of freedom. I longed to use my weak muscles to run idiotically and have no care in the world.

I slowly heard a sigh of defeat as they began to walk back towards the only exit and slowly close the door behind them.

"I love gardens." I barely spoke above a whisper.

He looked back at me with a look of bewilderment upon his face but quickly masked it over with a serious look and turned the opposite way from me.

"Would you like to accompany me for a stroll before dark?" He asked a bit timid and I found it endearing.

I finally placed my eyes upon the man who had not only scared and hurt me but surprised and confused me as well.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay what do you guys think? It's just that I won't be online much because of winter break and I know you guys are so patient with me. Happy holidays to all! And have a safe break and vacation! <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	16. Freedom

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry for the late late update! Just getting over from my sickness but I'm alright! I know you guys have been very patient with me and I truly appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Still as beautiful as ever.<em>

Her eyes red and swollen. Skin so pale and delicate. And yet, she still seemed as magnificent as ever to me. Was there no ugly side to her? Was she a god who decided to play a sick, cruel trick on me?

She followed me silently through the glowing halls as I lead the way.

_She was alone too long. But she needed to be. Still I shoudh've at least Alice in there. But she could have pushed her away. _

The raging battle in my mind continued as I stopped in front of the two black doors which lead to my temporary escape.

"The garden." I whispered as I used all the might I had within me to open the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I stared at the scene in front of me.

I was awestruck by all the beautiful colors and wonderfully dizzy by all the floral scents. Miles upon miles were covered in the most beautiful and exotic flowers ever to be seen and still unknown.

He then stepped aside to allow me to enter first. Timidly, I used my left foot to step on my soft, dewy grass below me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

I didn't look at him but somehow I knew he was looking my way. I had a feeling he was in awe just as much as I was. In a way I could hear it in his voice.

"This garden was specifically made to keep me from the outside world. It was to be my source for whatever freedom I had. Still this place is beautiful." He said as he walked to left of my. I craned my head just enough t see his broad shoulders turn to a vine of blooming morning glories. "Even though I long to be roam the human world, sometimes this place is enough to calm my urges."

I swallowed. "How did you come to earth then if you are banished?" I asked feeling so small and weak in his presence.

He smirked and chuckled as he forgot about the flower and placed a strong hand on my shoulder. I blushed as I felt the heat of his body overcome my senses.

"My dear," He whispered in my ear, "Some ways the gods never need to know." He withdrew his hand as I turned to look at his retreating form about to disappear through the black doors. "I will be back soon. I have business to attend to but don't worry. No one except me and my trusted men can open these doors. You are safe to roam around where ever you wish.

I turned away from him as I gazed at the scene before me just as the doors closed behind me.

In that moment I don't know what happened but I just...ran.

I ran with all my might through the beautiful garden and just didn't stop. My legs had a mind of their own and I could care less. A giggle escaped my mouth and a warm feeling flowed through my body. I felt as if I was a young child enjoying my first taste of freedom.

Soon my lungs began to burn and my legs felt like water and I collapsed to the ground uncaring for any injuries.

And in that moment a tear escaped my eye.

_Accept it. You will never be freed from here. _

I tried my best to hold back a sob as the truth came to me.

_You are here for as long as he feels fit. _

A few more began to pour as I held my hands tightly to my mouth trying not to make a sound.

_This is your new home, whether you like it or not._

I somehow swallowed the sob back and wiped the tear stains away. I stood as a small rose began to bloom in front of my eyes. A small smile grew as I knelt and softly cradled my hand around its soft petals.

_Maybe if I gave this a chance, it won't seem so bad... maybe_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's all I can write for this week. I know it's not enough but I wanted to give you guys a little something for my veryyyy long absence. Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	17. Issues & Loss

**Hello my lovelies! Good news is I have internet at my house so I was able to update another chapter! yay! I hope you guys like. Especially the cliffhanger...:)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Shes so beautiful.

I stared at my beauty as she ran through my meadow. I don't know she was but I didn't care. She was in my meadow and enjoying herself. I wouldn't stop her.

"My lord we must discuss this issue. This cannot be ignored." Alice said while standing beside the rest of my most trusted advisors Jasper, Alec, Emmett, Peter, Carmen, and Aro."The situation is growing and I fear it will end badly."

"What is happening?" I groaned as I settled into my blood-red comforter on my golden chaise. My mind instantly thought of me and my beauty tangled within this sheet, withering in pleasure and sweet pain. Our bodies close and heaving as we come to our paradise within each other.

"It is goddess Renée," Aro started, "She confronted god James but she is not fooled by his lie."

"My brother was never a good liar." I stated as I clenched the sheet tighter in my hand, trying desperately to ignore the images of her and I but it proved to be very hard.

"Nevertheless, we must think of a way to distract Renée otherwise she will discover the truth. If we tarry too long she will come after Isabella." Aro almost screeched at me. In a flash I was in front of Aro and had him a foot above the ground by my fist.

"Now yu listen here Aro!" I seethed full of rage. "You will not raise your voice to me!Advisor or servant, of your position will mean nothing if you are dead!" With that final roar I threw Aro to the ground cause a deep dent in my mahogany floor."Understood!"

He quickly nodded his head as he backed away from me like the weak, little mouse he was.

"Now then," I said trying to calm myself down while turning towards my advisors, "About Renée..."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After probably an hour of lying on the soft, pillowy grass I decided to stand up and actually tour the garden a bit. There were more flowers than I've ever known in my life. That was saying a lot since my mother was Renée, the goddess of the earth.

_My mother._

I stopped in my tracks as soon as I thought of her. Her unearthly beauty. Her giving spirit. Her warm nature. I missed my mom so much.

_Don't think on it, Isabella_. I told myself. _It'll only make you sadder. Yu can't do much anyway_.

I sighed as I tried to distract myself from my mother. Just then I heard the sound of water. No wait maybe a stream?

I tried my best to place the water as I travelled deep into the garden. Then I saw it. It was a magnificent sight. It was a very large pond with a small waterfall filled with waterlilies. Grey stones helped to make the water including a stairway and a ledge so one could lay above the waterfall.

So beautiful.

The water was so crisp, and blue. It was so clean that you could see the ground below.

_Well, who knows when was the last time I showered._

I giggled as I quickly stepped out of my gown and dropped into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Dismissed"

I turned towards the window again as my advisors left the room. My beauty was crying on the floor while covering her eyes. My heart clenched at the site.

"It's an epiphany my lord." Alice answered behind me. "She will be alright.

"Thank you, Alice." I replied not turning towards her. With that I felt Alice's presence was gone.

I don't know how long I stared at her. She was like a moving portrait. And my attention was always on her.

Then she found the pond.

I smiled as she gracefully dropped her dress and enter the water. The blood leaving my brain as I saw her wonderful body glistening in the sunlight. I then left the room to go visit a certain water nymph myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys tell me what you think? I promise more drama will come it's just I wanna blossom their love a little first but don't worry, someone will betray them.<strong>

**REVEIW!**


	18. Laughter

**Hello my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one as well. It's snowing here and I've finished all my classes so I'm able to update another chapter. I wanted this one to be light and sweet so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The water was cool but not enough for me to shiver. It felt so nice to feel water against my skin. I don't when was the last time I bathed but I was glad I could do it.

The pond was pretty deep but not so much. Probably only six feet or just about but wide as a like. It felt wonderful. I sighed as I dove under the water and opened my eyes. I glanced around the pond floor and felt the ground. Surprisingly so the floor was smooth and made of stone. I was amazed at this artwork. Back in the valley it was a mediocre pond made by nature and had a rocky bottom that was uncomfortable to walk on. I could walk on this bottom a million times and never be bored of it.

When I glanced up there was a figure standing there. I quickly panicked and lost the little oxygen I had within me. I had no choice but to rise to the surface to breathe again.

My head burst through the surface as I struggled to get air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Hades just chuckled and shook his head at me in amusement. "This is my garden after all, Isabella. I can come and go when I please."

Realization dawned on me as a blush formed on my face. "I forgot." I whispered while looking away from him.

I didn't hear anything for awhile but then a splash and water falling to my head. I quickly looked behind me to see something big and pale go into the water. Panic settled in as I looked behind me and only a pile of clothes lay where he last stood. I quickly tried to look around me and under trying to find him. Somehow I ended up in the middle of the pond and he had yet to appear.

Then out of nowhere he burst through the water scaring me half to death and water shoot into my open mouth. I coughed and tried to breathe as water came out. When I looked up at him he had nothing but a crooked smile and a twinkle in his eye.

I was taken aback by his behavior and moved my arm swiftly across the water cause water to land on his face. He seemed shocked by my actions as I gave him a stern look. He only perked on eyebrow and slammed both of his arms into the water covering me completely with water. I then fought back by trying to splash water to his face.

This continued for who knows how long but soon our smirks and stern looks turned to smiles and laughter. I wasn't annoyed by his game but really intrigued and enjoying myself.

I tried to blind him by slamming my hand backwards into the water but he caught my hand and wrapped his other arm, capturing my arm and waist together. I squealed in laughter as he then told me to hold my breath and descended us into the water.

I fought so hard to keep my mouth shut and I looked behind me to see his face. His eyes were open and staring back at me. Then in that moment something happened. Our laughter died away and like something was pulling us into each other. His eyes once holding that twinkle now had a glow in them both. I couldn't feel my body nor his. All I felt was my heartbeat as his eyes held me close. A second later I opened my mouth and an air bubble escaped my mouth. He snapped out of his trance and pushed us back to the surface.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he lead us back to land.

"I am fine." I replied still recovering from my trance.

"Let's go back inside. It has been sometime now and dinner will be served soon." He said as he sat me on the grass.

Once he popped out of the water I shrieked and scared him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You're naked!" I screamed stepping away from him.

"Yes, and so are you." He replied confused by my answer.

I glanced down at myself and realized what we had done, together...naked.

"Turn around now!" I shouted as I tried to cover my private parts with my hands. surprisingly he obeyed and turned. In a hurry i put on my dress and covered my eyes. "Now you may dress."

I could hear his chuckled and rummaging for his clothes. I know I didn't stand there long and then I felt a kiss on my head.

I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me. "let's go Isabella."

I nodded my head as I followed him. After a couple of minutes his turned his head slightly to me as he continued walking. "If you love the garden so much, I can bring you here tomorrow as I manage my tasks? His voice sounded ...hopeful?

"I'd love that very much." I answered honestly. He nodded his head as he looked forward.

_What is happening?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I told you guys everything would be okay. This side of them will take time but love will blossom. I promise you that. Tell me what you thought of it.<br>**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Meeting The Advisers

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so excited that spring break is coming n that also means more chapters. I am currently in the midst of switching WiFi companies but I'm still going to update so don't worry. I just wanted to give you guys another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We walked in silence back to the room. My clothes were damp and we left a trail of water following closely behind us. Once we arrived to the room he opened the door and signaled me to enter first. I glanced behind me at the water trail.

"Someone will clean it up. Do not worry." He assured me. I nodded my head as I walked close to the fireplace. I shivered as I realized how cold I was. "Alice will come shortly to help you dress for dinner. We will have company tonight."

"Who will be there?" I asked as I looked back to him.

"It's time for you to meet the rest of the council. They are an important asset to the kingdom." I nodded my head as I looked at the floor. I suddenly felt shy and nervous at the thought of eating with other people. "I shall come for you in fifteen minutes." He lightly cupped my right cheek as he glanced into my eyes. My cheeks felt warm and mostly likely turned red at his glowing stare. And then he turned to leave, closing the door gently behind him.

I tried to stand closer to the fire to feel warmth. But somehow it did not compare to the warm feeling he gave me.

"Isabella!" Alice screamed as she slammed into my back hugging me around my waist.

"Alice." I gently replied as I turned and hugged her back.

"I have missed you so much! I was afraid you would be upset if I came in earlier but I swear I did miss your presence!" Alice nearly shrieked as she hugged me tighter.

"I have missed you as well Alice." I replied with so much truth in my words.

"Come!" She released my waist as she grabbed my hand and excitedly dragged me towards the bed, "It is almost time for supper and you must dress to impress the advisers."

After about ten minutes I was dressed in a blood-red dress that showed my shoulders but slightly showed some cleavage. My body was covered but it helped show off my body shape. Alice was dressed similar to me but she had an emerald-green dress with a cape that rested on her shoulders and dragged on the ground. She then placed a gold bracelet above my elbow on each arm while she had two on each. I don't know how but she managed t give my hair beautiful locks and adorned with hibiscus flowers. On her head she a gold crown that hugged her head but was more like a band than a crown.

"I am done!" Alice announced almost in a sing-song voice as stepped back from me.

"I am beautiful Alice." I said as I looked at myself in a small mirror she handed me.

"You were always beautiful. I just made it shine brighter." She giggled as she turned to leave the room. "I must go now. Hades will come for you and you two must go together. I must enter another way." With that she left the room and I waited for Hades to come.

Soon I heard a knock and almost tripped over my own feet to open the door.

We locked eyes and I blushed yet again.

"You look marvelous." He nearly whispered.

"Thank you."

He then opened his arm and I slipped my arm through so he could guide me. So I was at the dining doors and lead through the grand doors. There was a few people there but not Alice. Everyone bowed to us and waited til Hades had acknowledged them to rise again. Hades introduced them as high ranks in his army, decorators, and gardeners.

Soon the doors opened again and then stood the advisers. There were seven of them, including Alice. They all were dressed similar. Green and capes. They knelt in front of us like the others and waited for Hades to acknowledge them as well. Then Hades stood in front of each person to say their name and title.

The first person we stood was a man taller and more muscular than Hades. His hair, though very short, was dark brown and curly. He had a look so murderous on his face I was almost afraid to look his way.

"This man here is Emmett. He is the Captain of the guard. He is the one to train our soldiers, feed them, and make sure they rest."

He then bowed his head towards me as a small smile crept up his face. In that moment I saw a goodness in him that i could not help but smile in response.

The next man he lead us to was about the same size as Hades but a little smaller structure than him. He had blonde hair that was short and had scars over his arms and hands. His look wasn't so stern but I could feel his nice aura.

"This is Jasper, my war leader. Whenever we are in conflict he is the one to lead our army in which path to travel on. He has served me many years and still serves me to this day." He bowed slightly as a twinkle shined in his eyes.

He then led us to two men who were almost identical in looks and structure. Both had black hair with gray eyes and a similar scar on each cheek. I wasn't sure if I could tell them apart if I tried. "These men here are the kingdoms best spies, Alec and Peter. If there is every suspicious behavior these men are the ones to find. They are very sneaky and can get through any kingdom." They bowed in sync with each other and stood together.

The next man gave me an awkward feeling. He was older than everyone here and his eyes were light blue but held emotions of coldness and maybe ...hatred? His hair was gray and his skin full of wrinkles. "This is Aro. He is in charge of punishing the evil and wrongdoers who die and are receiving punishment." He bowed but in one second stared at me and I could almost feel his aura. It froze me and a chill climbed my spine.

Hades forced me to the next adviser, a woman no older than my mother. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her skin had an exotic tan to it and she had a curvy body. "This woman here is Carmenia, she is in charge of rewarding the good and kind-hearted who have passed on." She smiled at me and bowed ever so gently. I smiled in return glad to feel a warm feeling inside then the coldness of Aro.

Lastly, I was taken to Alice. "This is Alice. She is the one we turn to before making a decision. She helps us weigh our options before a decision is set in place." She bowed while smiling.

"Now my Isabella," Hades said as he turned towards me," It is time to eat."

* * *

><p>Dinner was not as bad as I would've thought. I sat opposite of Hades on the other side of the dining table while the advisers sat between us. Carmenia and Alice was at both my sides which I was glad. although they both were kind and kept me busy with stories of the gardens and decor, I couldn't help but help feeling an uneasy feeling throughout dinner. I tried to look for the person but I could not spot them. It troubled me throughout dinner and it was hard to relax.<p>

Once dinner was over, Hades announced it was late and he led us back to our room.

He left for a few minutes so i could change into a white nightgown that was laid out on the bed. I changed quickly and laid on the bed waiting for Hades return.

He returned a couple of minutes later changed as well. He smiled at me and moved to sit on the chaise near the fire.

"Where are you going?" I asked suddenly shocking him.

"I am going to sleep here. I want you to be comfortable." He replied about to lay.

"You can sleep here." I stated without thinking. I had been alone for a while and I hated the thought of being alone yet again.

He smiled my way and then laid on the bed near me. I'll admit I was nervous to have him this close to me but at the same time I felt safe within his arms. Ever since I felt his arms around me in the pond, I've wanted them almost always. He came close to me and wrapped one arm under my body and the other around me should. I was so close to him his breathing became a soothing fan on my face.

I could feel sleep overtake me but one thing still pressed my mind.

"Hades."

"Yes my love." He asked with no trace of sleep in his voice at all.

"Is that your true name?" I asked as sleep longed to put me under its spell but I tried my hardest to fight it.

"No," he replied,"It's Edward"

"I like it." I whispered as I gave up the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i tried to make this chapter long because I don't know if I'll be able to update in a week so I wanted to at least give you guys this much. Much more drama to come! I promise!<br>**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Realization

**Hello my lovelies! I know I did not update during the past week. I was enjoying my spring break. But now I'm back and ready to give you guys a new chapter to this mind blowing tale!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<br>**

For the first time I came to the underworld, I had a dream.

_I was sitting in the midst of Hades's garden as I saw myself sitting happily among the daisies. I was humming a lullaby my mother sang to me as a child as I slowly plucked a daisy from the grass and gently smelled its fragrance. _

_My face showed no fear, anger, or contempt. Just pure happiness and bliss._

_Suddenly Hades...or Edward came behind me and softly kissed my neck. I turned around startled until I realized who it was and smiled at him. He smiled in return and gently grabbed my elbow as I staggered to my feet. A round, swollen belly showed through my white, flowing gown._

_He softly cupped my belly as I giggled and placed a small kiss on his forehead as he placed a kiss on top of my belly._

_I looked up and smiled. _

_"This can be you. If only you will open up your heart and allow him in." I said to myself._

Sleep slowly left me as I opened my eyes to find myself in the arms of Hades.

The fire was still burning bright as a blood red sheet covered us both. My head was tucked under his chin as his arms hugged me like a soft yet firm cage. I could feel him breathing and slightly snoring. He felt soft yet rigid. Even in sleep his body did not relax as if something troubling were to happen at any moment and he had to be prepared for the attack.

I slowly looked up at him as my breath left my body.

even in sleep Hades, I mean Edward looked beautiful as always. My heart sped a little faster as I studied his face. He was beautiful but also a sadness lied in his face.

I thought back to my dream and remembered what I said to myself.

_This can be you. If only you will open up your heart and allow him in._

Could I really love this man? Could I be truly happy and satisfied with him? What about yesterday? Was I feeling love for him then? Am I falling in love with him right now?

* * *

><p>Time passed.<p>

Maybe it was only three days since the pond incident but I seemed time had just flown by. Hades and I were no longer fighting and angry. Now we were growing happy and peaceful.

Everyday he leaves me to roam the gardens or even have Alice walk with me through the castle or gardens while he is busy for work. I have breakfast with him in his balcony, lunch with Alice in gardens, and dinner in the dining hall with the advisers and others. Carmenia and Alice have grown to become my dearest friends and have gained access to my heart my mind. Carmenia is ever so patient with me and doesn't become bothered when I ask a lot of questions. She is always kind and caring. Alice has grown to love the garden herself but cannot stay for more than a few hours at a time claiming that she becomes bored and wishes to return to her chambers to sew some new dresses. She even made me a beautiful emerald green gown during my isolation period.

Although I have my new found friends during dinner, the cold feeling has not gone away. Every night at dinner the feeling of someone watching and hating returns, always fresh and never relenting. I have tried numerous times to see if someone was staring during dinner but I have failed. I never told Hades either, scared harm will come their way.

But with Hades and my relationship it has become... a lot closer.

Although I was afraid to sleep alone that one night, I know never want to let him go again. Every night I crave for his arms around me and hold me as I fall asleep. I no longer dread his company but now welcome it. Everytime he smiles, my heart quickens and my face flushes red. When his eyes are looking into mine I become shy at once and turn away. Every time his hand touches me, even in the slightest way, its like my heart stops and my body grows warm.

"Isabella?"

I look towards Hades as I followed him down the hall. I seemed to have gotten lost in my mind as we were walking because I was more then five feet away from him.

"is everything alright?" He asked as his eyes searched mine.

I could feel a light blush form on my cheeks as my heart beat faster. I nodded my head fast as I looked away with a smile on my face.

"Yes, I am fine. Just thinking about what i will do in the garden today." I answer As I hurry towards his side.

He chuckled as he continued walking towards the garden doors.

"I will be back soon my dear. I have business to tend to but not much. I should be back in no less than three hours or four at most." He said as he opened the doors and let me inside. I walked inside but looked back at him, as if I was waiting for him to tell me something.

"I will miss you Isabella, but I promise I will come back soon to you my dear." He smiled as he closed the doors behind him.

Just as the doors closed my heart lept.

"I love you." I whispered.

I covered my mouth as I recognized the words I had just spoken.

Did I love him?

With a sudden pounding in my heart and the warm feeling running from my toes to my scalp, I realized what I had said was true.

"I love him." I whispered softly to myself. "I love him. I love him. I love him!" shouted happily as I ran while giggling with the wind. Euphoria covered my body as my legs took on a mind of their own. His face came to view as I laughed and sang I love you over and over again.

I stopped running and dancing when I thought about how to tell him.

"Maybe I should tell him when he comes." I said to myself. "No, I want to really surprise him. Maybe before dinner? No no no. Oh, once we are lying in bed. He'll be so joyful he won't be able to sleep. Will he be happy? Will he say it back. Will he kiss me again?" I asked myself as my fingertips softly caressed my lips as I thought of him kissing me.

Suddenly the bright sky disappeared as a black thick cloth covered both my eyes and my mouth and were tightly strapped to the back of my head. I tried to scream but ti was muffled by the cloth. Then someone managed to tie my hands in front of my stomach and pulled me to them.

"It's a shame Hades will never know you love him, you stupid child."

That voice, cold and evil, yet somehow sounded familiar.

_Aro? _I thought to myself as realization dawned on me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know why stop here? But I must to make the next chapter more interesting my darlings. But I promise you will love the next chapter.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	21. Kidnapped

**Finally!**

**It's the moment you guys have been waiting for. It is time to continue Bella's kidnapping!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Fear welled in my heart as I tripped over my left foot and fell hard on my right hip.

"Get up!" Aro scorned at me as he roughly grabbed my elbow and threw me on my feet. Since I couldn't see where I was going I tripped over my feet again but somehow managed to support my balance.

He was pulling me forward by my hands with maybe a rope or something. I could tell that we were still in the garden because the air was humid and the ground soft and dewy.

After a while of walking the air suddenly felt colder somehow. "Go down!" He hissed as he pushed my shoulder forward. I cautiously dragged my left foot in front of me until somehow the ground disappeared. "Hurry up!" I could then feel his strength as he pushed against my lower back and I fell forward.

Pain hit me everywhere. On my head, back, arms, legs, hips, and others I could not think of the moment. I cried out but alas I felt helpless that no one would hear me because of the cloth in my mouth. Finally, I stopped falling but the pain became worse than ever.

I cried as I laid on the cold, hard ground waiting for this torture to be over.

Suddenly I heard his footsteps and then something hard hitting my lower abdomen. I coughed and a white light appeared before my closed lids.

I shrieked in pain but it fell on Aro's deaf ears as he fiercely grabbed my hair and forced me to stand upon my feet.

"I have no time for this!" He mumbled as he pulled my hands forward and made me walk.

I heard him open a door ahead and then the whining of horses.

_The Barn! We are in the barn!_

My suspicion came true once I heard the crunching of hay beneath my feet. I could hear Aro fighting with one of the horses ahead to obey and comply. I quickly tried of think of something to do. I knew my body was damaged to run and if I did I was blind. Tears began to well in my eyes as dread overshadowed me. I hung my head as my head fell on my dress.

_The dress!_

I was wearing the green dress Alice had given me the other night before dinner to wear. I loved it too much o I decided to wear it this morning to please Hades. I continued to keep my ears trained on Aro as I used all my might to rip my dress. The fabric was soft but tough. But I refused to give up. Finally I was able to rip a piece as big as my palm and quickly hid it between my tied hands.

Suddenly Aro picked me up and practically slammed my body unto the back of the horse. He then climbed in after me and sternly grabbed the reigns. Just as he made the command to move forward I turned and blinding dropped what the piece of my dress.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

I was in the midst of my meeting with Jasper and Emmett when Alice and Alec barged unannounced into my meeting room. I felt anger arise as I hated intrusion.

They quickly realized their mistake and knelt before me bowing their heads.

"Forgive us my lord," Alec rushed," But this is a matter of urgency that must be taken immediately."

"How important could this matter be?" I asked trying hard not to lose my temper.

"It's lady Isabella my lord," Alice chimed in shakily. "She's missing."

My heart grew cold and pounding as I heard those words.

"What do you mean missing?" I sneered as I waved them to rise before me.

"Well my lord," Alice stuttered. "I was in my study when I received a vision. She was in the garden as she always is and then a man came to her, blind folding her, and carried her off the kingdom of your steed, Maximus. I confided in Alec as he quickly searched the grounds to be sure."

"Is this all just a vision?" I asked impatiently.

"No my lord, it has already happened." Alec intervened. I searched the grounds and the door to the garden had been opened. I searched and Lady Isabella was not there. I quickly discovered her traces on the hidden stairwell behind the walls and another trace in the barn."

"What were the traces?" I asked as my heard pounded harder in my chest as it tightened in fear and rage.

"He stood quiet for sometime but looked at my face and told me the truth. "on the stairwell there was drops of her blood and in the garden there was this."

He reached into his robe and handed me a small green piece of fabric.

My heart almost pushed out my chest as I realized its was the same fabric on Isabella's dress.

"Jasper." I whispered coldly as I placed the pocket inside of my toga near my heart. "Watch over the kingdom while I'm gone. If anything happens, do it as if you were ruler. You will not be punished for your judgements."

"Yes my lord." He answered as he bowed and walked out of the room.

"Emmett, Alice, you are to come with me. Alec, you are to join me once you tell Carlisle and Esmeralda to join us." They bowed before as soon as they leave my side.

It take out the fabric as I bring it up to my nose and sniff.

_Still has her scent. My beautiful kind angel. I swear this man will pay for all he has done to you. This I swear it!_

I safely place the fabric back to my chest as I leave the room filled with heartache, rage, and revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly, this part of the story is not done yet! I know how cruel! But I promise more drama and emotions to come!<br>**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Barely An Escape

**hey my lovelies! Hope your week has been good. The good news is that my college semester is done in one week and you know what that means...more chapters! Yay! I know I'm tired of writing papers too and I just wanna relax and update my stories. Just to let you know hope you guys have checked out my other stories 'A Dark Want' and 'Thief' and give me a review. I value your comments. But enough talking and time to read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Lying in the back of a horse stomach down is not the best feeling in the world. Not only did my whole body ache from my fall earlier but my stomach, chest, and knees felt as though they were being stabbed and pounded against a hard, stone wall. I could eel Aro's back smashing my body even tighter against the horse back as he tried to steer him. I coughed hard as I tried to breathed. He was showing no mercy on me. Fear welled in my heart.

_He might actually kill me. _

A tear silently slid down my face as resignation settled in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_My baby is in danger._

I quickly stood from the ground as I searched the area around me. It has been over two weeks since my precious daughter had been taken. My search has gone into a stalemate but somehow I can feel my baby is in trouble.

_Where is she? What's going on?_

Fear, anxiety, and anger bean o swell in my chest as I panicked for my daughter. It was as though I could feel what she felt. She was scared and fearful for her life.

I tried to breathe calmly but it was of no use. I closed my eyes and tried with all my power to connect to her. I could feel my spirit disconnect with my body and searched for Isabella's heart. My body been to burn. I held in my scream as my spirit drew closer to her.

_The pain! Why does it burn? _

I could feel tears spring into my eyes but I couldn't break the connection now. My baby needed me and I would anything to save her now. The darkness was becoming unbearable. The pain was consuming and crippling.

Suddenly, I felt something soft and cloth-like. With the little strength I had I pulled on the cloth as it tore like paper in my grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_I can see._

Somehow the blindfold ripped away from my eyes. I saw he ground and black horse legs. My hands where still bound but at least I could see. I turned slightly to peaked at Aro but he was too concerned with steering the hose he didn't care to glance at me.

I noticed a small dagger lying on Aro's waist. I quickly looked at him again as I struggled to grabbed it with my bound hands on a moving horse. But miraculously i was able to grab the knife.

I held on tightly with both of my rope clad hands and raised the dagger slightly in the air. Suddenly the horse jumped sharp in the air. I quickly panicked as the dagger jabbed into Aro's shoulder.

Aro screamed as he pulled hard on the reigns causing the horse to jerk his front legs forward as we both landed on the ground. I screamed in pain as I smashed to the ground on my sore hip and rolled a couple more feet. I strained to breathe normal as my sight went blurry for a second. But I couldn't give up now. I dug my elbows into the ground and pushed them together. Then I slowly stood on my knees as my vision slowly returned.

I picked up my head and saw Aro lying on his stomach cursing as he clutched his stomach and right shoulder. He was about twenty feet away from me and the dagger lay five. I struggled to crawl forward as my heart began to pound with renewed fear and determination.

I clasped both hands around the small object of hope as I tried with all my might to cut off the rope that was burning my wrists. Finally, I was able to cut through the last strand. Once my hands were free I shakily stood and lightly grasped my sore hands.

I quickly peeked at him and regretted it. His furious grey eyes pierced back at me.

I ran.

I didn't know where I was going but I tried to push my sore, aching body as far from Aro as possible. I could hear him behind me but I refused to look back. My mother always taught me to never turn around because you slow down while your enemy gets faster. So I pushed myself forward as Aro chased me.

I quickly turned right and noticed a greenish-yellow glow in the distance.

_A light! A light! Probably someone who can help. I must run faster!_

My focus stayed on the light as it grew bigger and brighter. My lungs felt as though they would burst from my chest but I didn't dare think of stopping.

Finally, I reached the glowing light but screamed as a horrifying site peered before my eyes. The light was not a fire or people but a big,wide lake. A like filled with people who were sickly thin and just swimming in one big circle. I stared at them. You could hear groans and moans from them but they never said a word. It was more like a melancholy cry that would never be answered. Out of nowhere the people seemed to notice me and they pushed their hands out of the green water and tried to grab my ankles. I screeched as I stumbled away from them and landed on something hard.

A hand encased my throat as an evil chuckle sounded behind me.

"Finally I can kill you."

Aro turned me to face him as his grip tightened around my throat and lifted me off the ground. I tried my best to claw and rip his hands away from me but the lack of air began to make me dizzy and lose my strength.

"My master was foolish to steal a goddess' child away from her. The fool knows nothing of what he caused. This could mean an all out war among the gods. But does he care? No! All he focuses on is a little garden slut! But now I will rid of you from this kingdom." He smiled a she gripped tighter.

My vision began to blur again as my face grew hot and fuzzy. I no longer had control over my body as black suffocated me again.

"Ed...wa..r...d" I struggled to say as darkness took me in.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know. Why end it here? Trust me you'll love the next chapter my lovelies but until then. I hoped you enjoyed this one. I wanted to make it longer so you guys could enjoy it more.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	23. The Voices

**Hello my lovelies! Just want to give you another update! I have a new laptop and my honeymoon is over so yay more chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

My heart was pounding out of my chest as my horse used all of its strength to run to my beauty. I could feel sweat falling from my jaw as my arms pull on his reigns, not caring if my men were behind me or not. In my mind, the only goal I had was reaching her. Alec was able to get us this far but he lost track a while back. Still I refused to give up.

"My Lord!" I turned to see Jasper stopping his horse and waving his hand towards me. "We've found something!"

In less than a second I was by his side.

"What do you have?" I questioned looking at them all.

"Alec has noticed foot tracks. We believe they might be Isabella's and Aro's by their sizes." He stated while pointing to the different sized foot prints embedded into the dark brown soil. Alec was crouched close to the ground and looking around for others.

"By the direction of these steps I say they are headed..." His eye followed their trail as his face grew pale. "They are headed West." He barely spoke as he avoided my gaze.

My heart stopped.

Without a word I quickly bonded my stead and took off in their direction. I could only have seconds left before it happened and I had to hurry. Suddenly, my horse's ankle was sagged in a twisted branch and we collided roughly to the ground. He whined and groan loudly but I did not care. I detached myself from him as I made sure my sword and knife were still by me.

I pushed myself to run as fast as I could as I forced the trees and branches away rom me. At one point I think I crushed a tree in half while throwing it out of my way.

Then I saw them. His hand was around her throat with a sinister look on his face. His eyes glowed with happiness and malicious thoughts as he stared at her purple, weak face. Her face grew swollen and dark. I saw red.

Somehow I manage to grab Aro by his throat as my beauty fell to the ground below us. His eyes turned from joy to fear as he stared into my eyes.

"You touch my wife, you face my wrath. Rot in hell you bastard." I whispered in his ear as I grew him into the lake. The souls within reached out for him as his skin and flesh ripped from his bones. His screams echoed as his pain became theirs.

"My Lord!"

I turned to see Carlisle, the medicine man, crouched down inspecting Isabella. I rushed over to her other side and looked between the both of them. Tears began to form in my eyes bt I held them back. No need for people to see their king break down in front of them. I stared into her pale face as he lifted her up in a sitting position to examine her more closely.

_Be strong my love._

* * *

><p><em>Darkness.<em>

_I have no face. No body. Nothing_

_There's nothing but darkness all around. _

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_A noise sounded loud and clear. There was no point just all around me. _

_Thump Thump. _

_Thump Thump._

_Thump Thump._

_Faster. Its beating faster._

_I feel dizzy. Weak. _

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump._

_Fear. Isolation. Why are they here? What's happening?_

_I feel something moving. Like wind. Its circling around me. Pushing me towards something._

_Somehow hands appear. They are small and pale. I turn them over, inspecting if they are real or not. Then legs and feet. My hair and face. I can feel them! I have a torso and waist and hips. _

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump._

_Something appears ahead of me. Its blinding me. I have to shield my eyes because its stinging my eyes. _

_Isabella..._

_I freeze. _

_That voice. It's familiar. _

_Isabella..._

_It's coming closer. but from where?_

_Isabella..._

_I feel coldness and pure evil pouring from this voice. It...it wants to hurt me. _

_I run. _

_I don't know why but_ _ I_ _feel as though the light will protect me._

_I push myself foreword but I my legs are like sand. _

_I fall to the bottom and cut up my hands and knees. I scream from the pain. It stings and burns._

_Isabella..._

_although my tears are blurring my vision, I awkwardly push myself onto my feet and slowly move forward. My knees want to give out but _ _refuse to let the voice come closer. _

_Isabella... You will die..._

_My throat burns as well as my knees and palms. My heart is almost out of my chest. I can hear my heart beating within my ears. _

_You will doie..._

_Never again to see the sun..._

_Isabella..._

_You are weak..._

_I was getting closer to the light. The blood was leaking from my wounds and making the ground slippery. But the voices... they are almost consuming me. _

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump._

_"Edward!" I scream as I fell into the white light. scorching my skin to the bone as the voices began to dim and my screams consumed me._

_and then..._

_its black again._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay maybe you'll hate me...or maybe not. But I promise good will come out of this. More chapters to come in the future.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	24. I Love You

**Hello my lovelies! Just want to give you another update! I have a new laptop and my honeymoon is over so yay more chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My head hurt.

My arms.

My legs.

My chest.

Everything hurt.

I lightly wiggled my fingers as I squeezed me eyes before opening them slightly.

A bright light attacked my vision so I closed them quickly. I tried again but this time the light was a little softer. I saw white curtains. They were sheer, delicate looking. Softly flowing in the wind that flew in from the window five feet from the bed. The room was pure white with dark, brown furniture. The blanket that rested on top of me was white silk. I caressed my skin as I laid still on the bed.

I slowly turned my head to the left and my breath stopped in my chest.

He laid in a chair no more than three feet from me. His body laid on alert. Ready to strike if danger were to happen at any moment but his head rolled back somewhat as he was lost in his dreams. His face wore complexity and sadness. My hand automatically reached towards him to ease his pain but I shouldn't have. Once I moved my shoulder fire burned through my arm and shoulder and a small whimper escaped my mouth.

In less than five seconds, his head jerked up, he stood and reached out for his sword. Searching all around him for the impending danger.

"My love." I whispered. Hoping to calm his nerves.

He jerked his head my way and his eyes widened. He fell on his knees and barely gripped my hand as he completely ignored his sword falling on the ground.

"My love! How are you? Are you in pain? Should I get some medicine for you? Are you thirsty? Are you uncomfortable?" His questions poured out like a waterfall and unfortunately was making me dizzy. I slowly moved my hand and placed my fingertips onto his beautiful lips. He knew the message and tried to calm himself.

"I am well." I stated as my hand slowly dropped back to the bed. "I am in pain but seeing you here with me, is all I need to be well."

He smiled at me as he held my hand a little tighter. I welcomed it.

"Tell me my love. What happened?" I asked quietly.

Sadness clouded his eyes as he looked away from me. I could see the war raging in his mind. He breathed out loud as he returned to me and slightly nodded his head.

"You were taken by Aro." He started slowly. "He feared a war between your mother and I would arise if I kept you here. His plan was to take you and throw you into the lake of lost souls. Once you are thrown in it, you cannot come out. Your soul and body is forever trapped into the lake. When I found you..." His stopped talking for a moment. I could see the emotions clear as day on his face. Anger, sadness, and revenge. "When I found you, I feared it was too late. He stood at the edge of the lake and held you by the neck. Your body...your body was red, bleeding and bruised. I grabbed him. I wanted to kill him. He took you from me. He tried to kill you. He hurt you and he didn't flinch. I wanted to kill him but if I did he would feel nothing no more."

He stayed quiet for about a minute before he looked at me and continued his story.

"When the medicine man and I finally reached you I feared it was too late. You had already lost some blood and you were struggling to breathe. Carlisle said that there was nothing he could do. You've been asleep for three days. Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head as images flashed in my mind.

"I remember...darkness." I whispered. "There was voices trying to catch me. I ran into a white light but t burned my body and tore my flesh from me. And then...I woke up here."

"While you were asleep the three days you were actually floating between two worlds." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were hurt so badly you could've died but you didn't. It was up to you which world you entered forever." He smiled as he lightly touched my cheek.

"I'm glad you came back to me. I have missed you so." He whispered as I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course I would come back to you. I love you with all my heart and nothing could separate me from you." I said gently to him.

"Wait...did you say you love me?" He asked surprised.

I could feel my face grow red as I realized my mistake.

"I..I..I said... I love you." I barely said as I looked away from him.

He quickly grabbed my face and turned my head towards him. My eyes widened as his lips found mine and pressed lightly. Sparks and fire blossomed in my chest and stomach as I closed my eyes and pressed on his lips. We separated briefly as his lips came back on mine. I never wanted this feeling to end. I was floating. I was joyful. I had so many emotions welling up I wasn't sure which one I was feeling at the moment.

Sadly, his lips left mine as tears fell from his beautiful eyes. I wiped one tear that fell down his cheek as he wiped mine.

"My beauty, my love." He looked into my eyes. "I love you more than you can imagine."

More tears sprang in my eyes as I laughed and hug him close to me.

"Marry me?" He asked in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I should've stopped here or not but I wanted you guys to know that Bella is okay and alive. Please tell me what you think everyone!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	25. Hope

**Hello my lovelies! I hope your summer is going very well. Mine is going perfect. I saw George Lopez Saturday night and it was hilarious! Well it's about time I update because I feel like I've been gone for years instead of weeks. Time for a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Finally the day was here.

I sat at my vanity with my white silk gown as Alice brushed my hair lightly and Carmen elegantly placed roses and iris in my braids. I could hardly keep my hands still as thought about today. It was my wedding day. I am to be married to Hades, god of the underworld. Alice and Carmen talked among themselves as thoughts whirled my mind like a storm.

_I'm getting married today!_

_Hopefully I won't look like a fool._

_I wonder how Edward looks._

_Oh how could I be so lucky!_

I giggled softly to myself as Alice finished my hair and her and Carmen went to dress themselves. I stared at myself in the mirror. I could barely recognize myself. I was so beautiful I could be mistaken as a goddess.

My smile faltered somewhat as I stared at myself longer. In the sunlight my hair seemed a shade lighter and my eyes glowed. My skin had taken a paler hue and my hair looked lovely.

_Oh mother..._

My eyes began to sting as tears formed in my lids but I refused to let them fall.

_I miss you mama._

* * *

><p><strong><em>RPOV<em>**

The flowers began to wither as the trees' leaves changed to brown and red.

It seemed as though the world could feel my pain. The flowers that once held beauty and color now began to dull and die around me. The people once had food beyond their imagination now struggled to find something to eat. The sun now hides behind clouds as cold winds fill the air. My this world were weak humans live have no idea how I feel. I have no feelings. I have no smile. I have no daughter. I have no life.

A small rose sat not too far from me. Although the grass and flowers had died this one struggled to live. I slowly reached out my hand and plucked it from the ground as I inspected this little flower. The thorns could do me no harm as I twirled the rose between my thumb and forefinger. I tear escaped my eye as I used my force to encase the rose and crushed it in my palm. Red light juice began to slide from my knuckles. It fragrance tickled my nose as I threw the flower over my shoulder.

"So...this is the valley?"

I didn't towards her. I stayed in the same place as I let the tears run down my cheeks for the hundredth time. "yes." I replied coldly.

I could hear her walk closer to me as she sighed.

"It has changed last time I was here."

I didn't reply back. She never came often so I was curious about why she was here. "What do you want?" I sneered as I turned my head briefly in her direction but refused to look at her.

"I wanted to tell you a secret."

I scoffed as I turned fully in her direction. "A secret? You want to tell me a secret?" I laughed as I stood while staring at her. "Hecate, you cannot be more stupid. Secrets at a time like this I could almost scream. I'd prefer to be alone. Leave."

I turned away from her kind, sad eyes as I made my way back towards my home. My empty home.

"Renee." She yelled stern.

I continued walking. She continued to yell my name. Suddenly I was being thrown to the ground as Hecate stood above me full of anger. I stared angrily at her trying to stop myself from harming her at the moment.

"Renee I Understand you are full of sadness and anger but you must stop your foolishness now for I need your help." She stated.

Red flashed before my eyes as I grabbed Hecate's legs and slammed her to the ground. She was taken surprised and fell like a rag doll on the ground. I turned her over and balled my hand up in a fist. I went to strike her face when she screamed out her secret.

"I know what happened to Bella!"

I froze as I stared at her face. Her eyes seemed scared but held honesty. I could feel my heart pumping wildly in my chest as I slowly dropped my fist and my body grow scared. "you speak lies." I accused, scared for the truth.

"No Renee. Isabella lives." She replied softly as I she slowly rose from under me.

"Tell me." I asked as I began to walk towards her. "Tell me. Tell me! TELL ME!" I frantically yelled as I shook her roughly by the shoulders.

She pushed herself away from me and slapped my cheek hard. :Come back to reality Renee. Do not let your enthusiasm cause you to lose her again. Calm yourself."

I silently nodded my head as I breathed in and out.

"Isabella was taken. Kidnapped by some man. I don't know who he was. I didn't get a clear picture. But I do know James knew about it." I could feel anger and revenge arise within me but I kept it down. I didn't want another fight between me and my good friend. "Don't worry Renee I know someone who might know the truth."

I nodded my head. "Take me to them please." I asked and she nodded her head.

She turned around and raised her arms as her eyes turned eggshell white. he ground below us began to rise and turn into a tunnel leading underground. I looked back at Hecate as she held a torch in her left arms and her eyes stayed white.

"Stay close to me Renee. Your powers are worthless underground. Only I can protect you." She warned as we began to descend into the earth.

"Thank you Hecate." I spoke silently as I stayed less than two feet behind her.

I could hear her snickered and laugh softly. "Renee, there is no need to be formal. You may call me Esme whenever we are alone."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the long wait and I had to give you guys something. I'm sorry to say that the climax is coming soon. I've had this story for over a year and I can't believe I'm at this point already. Hope you guys love it and leave me your thoughts.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	26. The Truth

**Hello my lovelies! I know I've been gone for so long but I'm happy you guys decided to stay on board. It's guys like you that keep my writing no matter what. I hope you will continue to read this story. Oh, and don't feel afraid to ever PM me. I will always answer back! Also, I just want to point out that this chapter may be a little confusing at first but hopefully you'll understand why I did it. It switches from Bella's and Renee's point of view. It starts with Bella's first.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Time for your veil." Alice motioned for me to lower my head and I did so. Gently she placed the delicate fabric over my hair and face and tilted my head upwards. I stood at fully height before her and Carmenia. Their eyes glowed with happiness and joy as they smiled at me. I blush and tried to hide my face, although it was pointless. "Would you like to see yourself?" Alice whispered as she fought tears and keep the tremble from her voice.<p>

I nodded as she softly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. Although it was hard to see at first I though I looked beautiful. I had never seen myself this way before and it shocked me. My hair was beautifully adorned with flowers as it flowed gracefully over my shoulders like soft branches. My dress was a soft blue like the early morning sky on a sunny day. I was stunning.

"It is time."

* * *

><p>"How much longer?"<p>

"Please be patient. We are close."

I snorted. I was growing impatient and Esme could tell.

"We are here."

She stopped and stood rigid in front of me. I moved my head to peer over her right shoulder when suddenly an orange flame of fire flew up at us but missed us by an inch.

A booming and threatening voice bellowed around us as more flames began to appear around us. "Who dares to enter the Sun god's lair?"

* * *

><p>We walked silently through the quiet halls as servants bowed and greeted us with congratulations. I smiled and was certain I was glowing. Alice carried a lamb as Carmenia carried a basket full of fruit. A servant girl who probably seemed about twelve or thirteen trailed behind me carrying the back of my dress. Alice refused to have my dress ruined by dirt of any kind before I saw Hades.<p>

Before I knew it we stood before the oak doors. I could hear a harp playing a soft melody as no one spoke.

I could hear my heart racing as I thought of him...

* * *

><p>The flames crashed and thrashed closer towards us as his anger flared.<p>

"Enough Helios!" Esme yelled as she threw her arm out to her side away from me. Even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was serious and in no mood to tease. "It is Hecate and Demeter!"

The flames instantly turned into a staircase and Esme sighed.

"Esme? Is that you with Renee too? Why didn't you say so? Come on down the stairwell. I will meet you down here!" He happily exclaimed.

_This man is too much. _I say to myself as we descend the staircase silently.

* * *

><p>Finally the doors opened.<p>

A mass of people stood throughout the room. Although the Underworld was a kingdom I never realized how many people actually lived here. People ranging from Men, women, children, and even babies stood quietly around.

I could feel the girl behind me quietly place my gown on the floor but still held the end in her hands. I quickly scanned over the unfamiliar faces until I saw him.

He stood there standing confidant and full of arrogance but I didn't mind. He eyes though seemed hard and cold I knew better. I could see a small glimmer of happiness and love the closer I got to him. I felt light and airy the closer I got to him. My fingers tingled to touch his and my heart pounded quickly within my breast. Though I tried to be as stern as hades I failed. I could not hide the smile on my face.

Once I stood before him he slowly grabbed my hand as his eyes expressed his love for me.

* * *

><p>He stood at the bottom of the Stairwell big and hairy as ever. He hadn't changed in the last fifty years or so.<p>

"Oh Renee, it's been awhile my dear friend!" He said as he clapped his hands. His belly was as big as ever. probably filled with all the wine and meat he's ate over the years. I could see his chest hair poking out from underneath his armor as his beard lightly touched his collarbone. He has bright hazel eyes with red flushed cheeks. He threw his big hairy hands up in the air as he spoke to me. "What brings you here?"

Usually I am friendly and full of jokes with my dear friend but today I was in no mood to laugh.

"Demetrius," His face grew serious at the tone of my voice, "I need you to help me find my daughter."

He knew what happened. I could see it in his eyes.

He turned to his back to us and looked into a small pond of lava in front of him.

"Rise!" He shouted as his arms rose above his head. The flames instantly listened to him as they shot up to the ceiling but curved before hitting the rock walls. more flames arose from the walls and formed with the others to form a giant ball in the air. The ball of flame grew closer to us and began to widen. The flames stood still, waiting.

Helios placed one arm down and with the other he waved it across his face as he commanded, "Show Demeter the truth. Leave nothing out."

The flames instantly turned white and then black.

_Hades is walking through the forest. When suddenly he hears something. He searches frantically for the voice until he sees Isabella in her valley. Isabella looks up and runs towards me and we walk away. However, Hades remained in the same spot with a look of determination on his face._

"Why was Hades on land? I don't understand. Why was he staring at my daughter?" I whispered to myself as the scene goes foggy and another one appears.

_Hades appears at Mount Olympus. He walks Zeus's statue and calls it to life. _

_"Why brother, do you seek to find a wife?" Zeus said with a hint of humor in his voice._

_"I've already found who I want as a wife." Hades said as he straightened his back and looked him straight in the eye._

_"This is wonderful!" He said with joy. "It's about time too. You've been alone for far too long anyway. Tell me who is this woman and I promise you can have her in about three days time." He said with sincerity in his voice._

_I smirked as I replayed his words._

_"Do you swear?" Hades said slowly._

_"I swear!" Zeus said. "Just tell me her name and you shall have her!"_

_"Isabella, the daughter of Renee."_

_He watched his brother as the blood drained from his face. He stopped breathing as he slumped back in his hard chair._

_"Isabella? Are you sure?" He asked as he stared off into nowhere._

_"I've never been more certain in my whole entire life." Hades said._

_"Renee will never agree with this." Zeus said as if trying to force himself out of this thought. "She's her only daughter and would never allow this."_

_"Renee doesn't have to know." He replied._

_Zeus sighed as he dragged a hand down his face and stared at Hades. He stretched his stone arm down until it was in front of my body._

_"Renee will never know. You shall have Isabella as your bride. I wont stop you and no one will know." He said with resignation in his voice._

_"Agreed!" He said as he slammed my palm into his stone grip. As Hades touched his hand a powerful light shot from between their hands._

Despair was arising within me.

_That light...that was a promise from a god? _I say to myself. I could feel my fingers shake as my body grew hot.

The scene disappear yet again as a new scene appeared.

_My daughter was in her valley. She was lying on the grass smiling in the sunlight. My daughter arose from the ground and noticed a Narcissus flower poking from the ground._

A Narcissus flower? I quickly pulled the withered flower from within my robe pouch as I glanced quickly at it and back to the scene before me.

_Then she reached down and grasped the stem gently and pulled it from the ground. I could see her close her eyes as she brought it up to her nose and smelled it._

_The sky grew dark and thunder crashed above as lightning flashed across the sky. She screamed as the earth shook around her._

_Suddenly, the ground opened up._

_She noticed the man holding the reins and her face went pale._

_Hades smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and molded her to his chest._

_"MINE!" he yelled as he pulled on the reigns and the horses screeched back at him. She tried to fight herself away from him but he didn't seem phased by it. _

_The horses then plunged into the crack in the ground as she screamed in terror._

"Renee." Esme whispered as she too stood shocked at the scene that disappeared from us.

Demetrius turned my way but I refused to look at him.

My hands were balled up in fists and were shaking hard. My eyes stung with unshed tears as my chest rose and fell furiously. I was angry. Beyond angry.

Suddenly the flames turned and turned almost into a mirror. A scene played before us but I seemed confused.

"Helios!" I shouted, "What is going on?"

"It seems," he began to say as he looked at the scene too, "There is something it wants to show you."

I looked at the scene again and almost fainted.

_A gathering of people with smiling and proud faces stood around Hades and a girl covered in a veil and wearing a blue dress. From her pale skin and brown hair my heart told me she was my Isabella and I knew it to be true. They were holding hands and stood before a man who was speaking to them and the crowd._

_A girl with black short hair waked forward with a lamb and knelt before the lamb. My heart raced faster as she put small knife to the lamb's throat and quickly sliced it open. _

"They are performing a wedding ceremony!" I shouted as I ran to the flames.

"Renee! NO!" Esme screamed but I didn't listen. I continued for the screen unwilling to tear my eyes away.

Suddenly I was lifted into the air by a thin purple wall and it brought me closer to the screen.

_I could see Isabella's shoulders shaking and my heart went out to her. This monster was forcing her hand in marriage and I was unable to stop it! Suddenly the man beside her bellowed something aloud. Although I couldn't hear his voice I knew exactly what he had said. _

_This couple is now one, may this sealing never be unbound. Go, together as husband and wife._

The screen went black as the flames descended back into the walls and the ground.

I was placed back on the ground as Esme and Demetrius stood silently around me.

Tears fell from my eyes as I refused to get from the a hot, hard ground.

"I am truly sorry, Renee," Esme said gently as she took a step towards me. "I'm sorry I we were too late."

I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. The Narcissus flower, almost dead from the passing weeks, laid there limply in my hands.

I screamed out as I threw the flower on the ground and pounded my fist into its lifeless body over and over again. Wishing so badly that this dead flower were Hades instead.

"I will get her back." I growled as I stood and turned towards Helios and Hecate.

"I know a way." Helios stated and looked me in the eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this was a long chapter. I did this so you guys could have something to read and it's sort of like an 'I'm Sorry'. I hope you guys really loved this chapter and tell me your thoughts.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	27. Pleasure Part 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The crowd roared with applause as my tears flowed freely down my face. Hades smiled towards the crowd and gently grabbed my small hand in his giant one. A aisle was made for us with a blood red carpet ready for us to walk upon. I silently followed him as he guided us towards the open doors. Petals and seeds hit us as women chanted, men hollered and children twirled in circles and clapped their hands excitedly. I never realized how much people actually lived within the Underworld as was amazed. Where these the same people who entered into paradise? Have they always lived in this world?

I was not busy trying to recognize people within the crowd that I didn't notice Hades dragging me toward the grand hall.

I looked back at him once the guards closed the door on us. "What will happen now?" I asked while trying to keep y pace with him.

"They will meet us in the dining hall for the feast to begin and of course present their gifts to us." He replied witho0ut looking in my direction or even missing a step.

"Where are we going?" I asked but then realized the pathway to our bedroom. My heart began to quicken. Not from the fast way I was walking but from what may happen next.

I could see the door from ten feet away and my cheeks began to blaze with heat. I could feel my free hand begin to shake. Luckily the veil was probably thick enough to hide my blush from Edward.

The door was opened.

It was dark inside but I could see him clearly before the door shut behind us.

His hands were immediately on me. Although I couldn't see him, feeling him all over me heightened my senses and arousal. His hands grabbed my waist and his lips attached my neck. I gasped as he felt my back and moved to grab my bottom. His lips then moved down my neck and traced my collarbone. My body grew warm as I grabbed his hair with my left hand and placed the other on his shoulders.

"Forgive me." He breathed out. "I've waited so long to have you and I wanted..no needed to feel you against me.

"Oh!" I moaned as I felt my loins tingle with an excitement.

"But we must stop." He whispered as his hands returned to my waist and his lips slowly disappeared from my skin. I tried my best to control my breathing as Hades did the same.

"I am glad you stopped." I said softly as I closed my eyes to force the warmth to disappear. "Because I did not want you too."

Realizing what I said, I popped open my eyes and waited for what he said.

It was quiet for a moment.

"My love..." he sounded...strained? "Please do not say such words unless you wish to never leave this room."

* * *

><p>We managed to make it to the dining hall before anything else could take place.<p>

Althugh I was a little upset to have left the privacy of our bedroom, I was having a wonderful time at the feast. So much food had been prepared it was enough to feed everyone three times and still have more. Gold, reed and blue silk sashes and threads covered the walls, tables, pillows, and everything small thing placed in between. The people chattered and sang and danced happily. Food was brought to us nonstop and I was afraid I was going to burst with a full belly. Gifts from chickens to silk dresses were presented to us and we graciously accepted them. they sent praises and blessings our way and some just cried at our feet with tears of joy. Above all, Hades never released my hand except to eat or give an order to a guard or servant. He always had a gleam of happiness in his eyes and for once he never wore a frown. His face was wrinked a bit on the forehead and the corner of his mouth lifted even higher when he looked at me.

I was happy. No, more than happy. I was jubilant.

Although a small part of me missed my mother I knew she'd want me to be happy. The thought comforted me.

"Some grapes my Queen?" I looked up to see a servant girl, no older than me, standing before with a gold bowl full of round, glistening red grapes. Even though I had more than enough food within my belly, I could not resist the temptation.

I nodded my head and answered. "I would love to."

The servant girl lowered her head and moved to take a stop forward but Hades put his hand out in front of her.

"Hand me the bowl, Melina. I will feed the Queen myself" He said as he grabbed the bowl from her small hands and shooed the girl away. My face grew warm as he plucked a grape from its vine and raised it to my lips. I looked him in the eye, questioning him. "I wish to please my wife in anyway I can."

My heart swelled with even more love as I smiled at him and then looked at the grape. I lifted my veil slight and licked my lips. It really seem delicious. Then I opened my mouth and was able to fit the whole grape into my mouth. I could feel my tongue graze his fingertips slightly and I heard him gasp. I looked into his eyes and my hunger for the grapes disappeared.

His eyes were pitch black and his neck was tense.

"Do you wish to retire?" He whispered in a low voice.

I couldn't find my voice so I nodded my head so he would get the message.

He signaled a guard to come by and whispered something to him. The guard nodded his head and stood again. He carried a sword beside him but he brought it in front of him and slammed it twice on the ground. Silence engulfed the room. Not even a babe's cry could be heard. "The King and Queen wish to retire for the evening."

Hades rose and then helped me to stand beside him. As we walked towards the doors everyone bowed in respect. I smiled to the crowd.

_I promise to treat you all with kindness and in fairness._

* * *

><p>We were finally alone.<p>

The room felt warm from the fire's flames and a tray of fresh fruit laid on a low table near the fireplace. Two goblets of wine filled to the rim stood besides the tray with bread and cheese.

Edward laid on the chaise as he grabbed a goblet and took a swig. I moved to change my clothing when Edward called for me.

"Come my wife."

I smiled and walked towards him. He lifted me from the ground and placed me within his lap. I rested my head on his chest and breathed in his scent. Weeks ago I was a prisoner, held against my will and feared the man who now holds me within his arms. I hated him with every fiber of my being but now I am in love and wish to never part from him.

"Edward" I said softly. He hummed and looked towards me. "I wish to take off my veil. I..I..want to see you."

He placed his goblet back on the tale and moved to help me stand. He stayed on the chaise as I tried to release the veil from my hair. It felt trapped and worried I would never be free from the veil's teeth. But once I removed the veil I failed to know what happened next. As soon as I was free from the veil my dress became undone and instantly fell around my feet.

My eyes wanted to burst from my head as I stood frozen and bare before him.

I hurried to cover my hands but Edward quickly grabbed me and slammed his lips on mine.

We both groaned and lost ourselves within each other. I grabbed his hair. My touched my stomach. He kissed my shoulder and I kissed his cheek. The warmth consumed me even quicker this time and the tingling came stronger. He raised me in his arms and looked me in my eyes. Even as he placed me on the bed and moved to remove his own clothing he never released my gaze.

I could feel my nipples harden and goose bumps form all over my flesh. I was growing cold and wished to cover myself.

Edward then hovered his body over mine and my face turned red.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed my nose. His hand cupped my cheek and I turned to kiss his palm. I grew curious and slowly moved my eyes down his body. He was the definition of magnificent. He was full of muscles and it seemed as now no soft spot laid on his body. His arms though not too big were strong. His stomach was full of crevices and smooth. Then I saw HIM. He was long and pulsing. I feared a little. I did not know much about intimacy between a man and a woman but with Hades I wished to know.

"I'm sorry my love but I...don't know how to ... please you." I softly whispered as I closed my eyes trying to hide my nervousness.

His lips softly touched mine and kissed me. I gave into the kiss. His lips were forceful but yet gentle at the same time. I moaned and he sneaked his tongue into my mouth. Once his tongue touched mine, I seemed to lose control. I wanted to feel him. So with shaky hands I slowly touched his chest. He seemed to enjoy my touch for our kiss grew more wild. I traced his shoulders, chest and stomach. He was warm and I loved it. His had touched my breast and I gasped. I could feel wetness pouring from my thighs as he kissed down my neck and then kissed my breast. My hands instantly flew to his hair as his tongue swirled around my nipple and kneaded the other with his free hand.

I screamed as I lifted my hips, searching. He lowered his body on top of mine and moved his hand along my thigh and calf, opening my legs and placing his body between my thighs. My heart hammered in my chest as I tried to breath.

"Do not worry love," He whispered in my ear ad then suckled my lobe A shot of pleasure spread across my body and I curled my toes and moaned. "I will show you what true pleasure is. Let me pleasure you." He begged as he kissed my lips fiercely and rubbed himself against my thigh.

My mind grew dizzy as I pressed him even closer on me. "Yes! Yes! Please!" I shouted. I would do anything to make this feeling stay.

He kissed down my neck and then between my flesh. I could feel him down my stomach and then lower. I screamed when his tongue flicked something between my thighs. I feeling I never felt before soared throughout my body and my back flew off the bed. Over and over he flicked his tongue and I flew higher and higher into the clouds of ecstasy. I pried my eyes open to see his hair moving between my thighs and It made me fly even higher. Never before had I desired a man or even dreamed to be intimate with one. I moved my hips with his tongue and grabbed the copper hair.

I couldn't think except for the pleasure he was giving me.

My heart slammed harder as I struggled to breathe. _Was I dying? Is this normal?_ I began to scream Edward's name as my thighs began to shake and my heart tried to push out of my chest. My hips moved on their own accord as I pushed his head closer and closer to the spot.

"What's happening to me?" I moaned aloud but refused to released his head. I was climbing higher and higher and could feel something was going to happen.

"Accept your pleasure my love!" Edward moaned from my thighs but somehow didn't slow down. "Feel your pleasure, come my love."

Then something snapped within me.

I scream unintelligible words as my grip of Edward's hair probably ripped his scalp and my hips pushed against his mouth. My limbs felt like clouds and my mind was like water. _If this is death, I gladly welcome it._

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys probably hate me but I promise, this and the next chapter is full of nothing but lemons :) you guys waited long enough so its time you guys get some dessert. Im sorry it took 2 months for me to update thought. School has been hectic and luckily only 4 more weeks and then im done...til January.<strong> **But please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Pleasure Part 2

**Hello my lovelies! I have something to tell you! I have created an account at Wattpad. If you want to check out my new story it's called "Inner Strength'. It's not a twilight fanfiction. It's an real story I wrote myself and I just wanted to let you guys know. Bu I also want to say that you guys are awesome. Seriously, if it weren't for you guys his story wouldn't even be as long as it is now. I'm truly grateful for you guys! Thank you for sticking with the story.  
><strong>

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

Never before was I more happy than in this moment.

My bride sat beside me as the feast continued around us. Inside I felt content and blessed. For so long I had been alone. Only to keep myself entertained in this hell of a kingdom. Everyday I faced death but I would never receive it myself. Unlike my godly brothers and cousins, I didn't need people to worship me to stay alive. I lived in the Underworld. A place that no human worshipped unless vengeance was wanted. I determined their fate by their actions yet I always suffered alone. Before I was banished here, I had women and riches beyond galore. I attended many feasts that would last for centuries. I was indestructible.

Then I was betrayed. The money, women, feasts disappeared before my eyes. No one wished to be near me. I was a plague. I was so enraged I even used the last of my earthly powers to cast an incurable plague over the human race. They dropped like flies. It worried the gods and goddesses. If there were no humans to worship them, they'd perish. Luckily for them the humans survived. The gods were safe. Their feasts and drunkenness continued. And I was alone.

I looked at my new bride as she watched a group of young girls dancing in a circle around an older woman. Although the veil was thick I could still see her breath-taking smile.

It was she who brought me out of my sadness.

She started a fire within me I had not know for years. At first I did want her physically but in time I grew to love her soul as well. Her kindness towards others. Her care for nature and animals. Her need to bring peace and justice. Her innocence and simplicity. Everyday I love her more and more. And today she became mine and mine alone.

I don't regret sneaking off with her to our room after the ceremony. Honestly if I didn't care for my bride wanting to eat I would have never let her leave. I need to feel her. I was growing restless with every second I looked at her.

"Some grapes my Queen?" A servant girl, I believe her name was Melina, said to my wife. She nodded her head as Melina made a move to feed her.

_This will not do. _

I put my hand in front of Melina and grabbed the bowl from her hands. "Hand me the bowl, Melina. I will feed the Queen myself" She nodded her head obediently and walked away quietly. Isabella, had a quizzical look in her eye and I chuckled to myself. "I wish to please my wife in any way I can."

I plucked a big, ripe grape from a stem and held it out before her veil covered lips. She lifted her veil slightly and I watched amazed as her tongued peeked out and used her teeth to bite it.

_I need her. NOW!_

"Do you wish to retire?" I whispered so only she could hear me. She nodded her head slowly as I told a guard of our departure.

* * *

><p>I closed the bedroom door behind us as I quickly scanned the room. Alice truly did make the room comfortable. I was fortunate enough to have a goblet full of wine. I picked it up and sipped the delicious liquid as I laid out on the chaise.<p>

_Don't be too eager. Isabella is a virgin and she shouldn't be rushed. _

I looked at my wife standing in the same spot and smiled softly at her. My heart speed up."Come my wife."

She skipped to the chaise and laid a top of me. She was not heavy nor too light either. We stared at the fire enjoying the silence. It wasn't awkward nor forced. the silence came naturally and I enjoyed it. I was married. I loved the sound of having a queen. And a queen she was.

I heard my wife whisper my name and I looked towards her."I wish to take off my veil. I..I..want to see you."

I smiled and moved to help her. I sat in a seated position, awaiting to see her face. I could see her struggle with the garment and I almost helped her but in a second she was bare before me.

I couldn't move. My voice was frozen. Her body was open to me. Her creamy skin had no scars nor blemishes on them. Her breasts were perky and full with nipples the color of roses still budding. Her stomach although not flat had a small pouch that made her even more appealing to me. Her hips flared and her thighs begged for my touch. Her womanhood was hidden between her thighs and dark brown hair. My member pulsed and I snapped back to reality.

I couldn't hold back.

My lips were on her and I touched her skin. We were lost within each other. She grabbed my hair. I groaned and grazed her backside. I kissed her stomach and she kissed my cloth-covered shoulder.

_Bed. We need to go to the bed._

I grabbed her and placed her on the bed. I felt myself grow hot and stripped myself of all my clothing. I moved over her and I only grew harder as she blushed crimson.

_Can she get any more beautiful?_

"You are so beautiful." I said honestly as I touched her cheek. She kissed my palm and my heart grew more. Although when she looked my body over I my ego did grow as she noticed my member.

she looked back into my eyes and stuttered out, "I'm sorry my love but I...don't know how to ... please you."

I smiled back into her innocent face and kissed her addicting lips._ I will show you how to pleasure me in time my love._ It didn't take much til our gentle kiss turned passionate and heated. Our tongues danced together as she touched my chest. Her touch set my skin ablaze and I needed more. I grabbed a delicious breast and kissed a path to it. Her nipple was hard and I couldn't help but taste it. She immediately grabbed my hair as I massaged the other breast, not wanting it to feel neglected. It pleased me to see her react to passionately but she was driving me wild as her hips passed my member.

_she is not ready. I need to prepare her. Also, I want to taste..._

I kissed her soft belly and thighs as I crawled to my destination. Finally I parted her creamy thighs and almost moaned aloud. She was dripping and covered in her juice. Her pearl was standing and wanting my attention.

_This is mine and mine alone!_

I licked once and knew I was addicted. it tasted better than wine. it was pure and from her. I parted her thighs wider and continued to pleasure her. I moved my tongue to focus on her pearl and she grew wild before me. I peeked up at her and saw her head pushed back and her breast reaching for the ceiling. Her thighs tightened around me as she grabbed my hair. My member wanted release but I would wait for my love to feel pleasure first. Her moans encouraged me and I continued. Not wanting to stop.

Her hips began to rock into me. I smiled knowing her time was coming. Her breathing grew more shallow as her chest and face grew a tint of pink. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hips grew faster.

"What's happening to me?" She panted. I groaned as I heard her speak. I wanted her so badly.

"Accept your pleasure my love!Feel your pleasure, come my love." Never stop did I stop my loving on her womanhood.

Then she felt it.

She never looked more beautiful.

Never before had I wanted her so.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Don't hate me! but I felt it was time for HadesEdward's point of view and I love it when I see a lemon side of Edward. So I hope you guys liked it too. Tell me what you guys think about it and don't be afraid to ask for a preview. I don't bite and I love it when my fans ask for previews!**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Pleasure Part 3

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you all are enjoying your Thanksgiving weekend and you are all safe. Just wanted to drop by and release a new chapter for when your bellies are full and your stuck inside because of the cold. (Unless you live in places like Florida then your lucky!) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_I'm not dead. I can't move._

My heart beat started to slow but I felt as if my legs and arms were flying in the clouds. I kept my eyes closed, just relishing in the feeling. I could feel Hades moving about. He was lying beside me. I slowly turned my head towards his direction and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"How do you feel" He asked with a smile on his lips.

"I..I... don't know but it felt wonderful." I replied honestly.

"That's a good thing. What you felt is what you should feel every time when we are intimate. It is something lovers experience when they are in each others arms and sharing in pleasure." He spoke to me as his fingertips softly grazed my inner thigh. I felt my leg twitch under is touch as I began to feel the tingle again. He groaned and suckled my breast into his mouth. I moan with him as his teeth scraped gently across my nipple. I could tell my body became more sensitive after that pleasure.

"It is something only you and I will share." He moved one thigh over and placed himself between my legs. I gasped as my cheeks began to feel warm. I could feel his member poking my...womanly bits.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

I looked into his eyes and noticed a tinge of sadness.

"What is it my love?" I asked as I stroked his cheek.

He sighed and kissed my nose. "When I enter you, you will be in pain. It will not bring you pleasure this time but the times after it will."

"Is there anyway for me not to feel pain?" I asked full of hope.

"unfortunately there is not. But I promise to be as gentle as possible. If you are in too much pain tell me and I will stop. We do not have to consummate our marriage tonight. For we have many nights ahead of us."

Honestly, I was nervous. I have heard from Angela before that women did not enjoy intimacy at first. If ever. I was scared but I wanted this with Edward. If the pleasure he gave me earlier is to be the same when we are intimate then maybe is I push through the pain, I should be alright.

I took a deep breath and shakily kissed his lips.

"I want to experience this with you my love." I said as I wrapped my arms around his muscular back and pressed our bodies together. I kissed his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of his silky hair.

"Oh dear gods! Woman you will be the death of me!" He moaned as I felt him place his manhood at my entrance. He rubbed my thighs gently and whispered in my ear, "if the pain is too much, please tell me."

I nodded my head and again kissed his shoulder.

He pushed forward. But he met some resistance. As if my body were rejecting an intruder. However he did not give up. He firmly gripped my thigh with one hand and with another he grabbed a fistful of the bed sheet by my head. He pressed on. I felt it.

It felt as if I was being split apart and I wanted to scream. It burned. I squeezed his back as I tried to stop tears from coming out of my eyes. Still he continued. I screech almost escaped my throat but I swallowed it down but it stuck in my throat.

"Bite my shoulder love." He groaned.

I peeked up at him. His face was in pleasure. Although he was slowly pushing into me I could see the pleasure in his eyes. My heart swelled for him. I wanted to give him my body. Although his eyes were closed I nodded my head as a tear escaped my eye. I pressed my lips softly against his smooth skin.

At that moment he pushed himself fully inside me.

I gasped and bit his shoulder. The pain was terrible. Angela never told me it would be this painful.

And then slowly he pulled out of me. I looked into his eyes and he replied, "I can't stand putting you in anymore pain."

"But...but you didn't re-"

He kissed me gently and laid beside me. "There will be more time for that my love."

I smiled at him and fell harder for him. I snuggled closer to his chest and kissed him over his heart. However, his manhood pressed firmly into my stomach.

_I know he said there would be more time for pleasure but I still feel bad._

While he couldn't see my eyes, I stared at his manhood and bit my lip.

_There must be something I could do._

"my love," I whispered. He looked down at me and I licked my lips, "I know you said you can experience pleasure another time but is there anyway I could give you pleasure now?"

I could see his nostrils flare and his eyes grow black again. "Bella...you are still in pain. My pleasure can wait."

It is true. I was still in pain but I couldn't relax until I gave him the same pleasure he gave me.

"I want to pleasure you."

Although his manhood was hard and hot, he still denied me the chance to pleasure him. So, with the little courage I had within me, I slowly took my hand and softly gripped him with my finger.

"OH!"

He moaned and moved himself within my hand. "Show me what to do." I whispered in his ear.

He stared me in the eyes and placed his hand over mine. He moved his hand slowly at first but quickly picked up on speed. His eyes were closed with his head thrown back. His breathing became shallow and his hips moved in time with our hands.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isa-"

Suddenly white stuff shot out of his manhood and fell on my breasts and stomach. He detached my hand from him and intertwined our fingers. He stood from the bed and walked over to the table in the middle of the room and returned with a rag. He wiped the white stuff from my body. Then he lowered himself and opened my legs.

My face flamed red and I covered my face with my hands. "My love," He spoke softly, "Don't be ashamed of me looking at you. We are to share a life together and should not hide anything from each other. Especially our bodies." I cracked open my fingers and saw his heart melting smile.

When he was finished he placed the rag in a bowl and returned to my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope your Thanksgiving was wonderful and you guys enjoyed yourself. <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	30. Morning

**Hello my lovelies! It's been a long time. Sorry I've been enjoying my winter break so much I forgot update any of my stories but I have to get back on track. I know you guys are anxious so here is a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I felt peaceful.

I could feel a slight chill on my back but my lower half was covered by the silky quilt. I open my eyes to see a ray of light sneak into the room and the fire dying in the fireplace. I turned my head slowly and smiled at my husband.

For the first time since I laid with him I saw him rest. He seemed so at peace and maybe a couple years younger. I slowly raised my hand and lightly touched his wild hair. He was my friend, husband, and now ...lover.

My thoughts flashed to last night and I couldn't stop the blush from forming all over my face. I did hurt. More so than Angela explained to me, however, it was oddly beautiful. I had never shared my body with anyone before but Edward showed me much passion. I never experienced anything before. Hopefully I would be able to pleasure him as he did with me.

I frowned a little as I gazed at his face.

He was experienced. he knew how to pleasure me like it was second nature to him. He obviously had had many lovers before so pleasing me was probably nothing to him. I removed my hand away from him and moved myself so our bodies were practically one on the bed.

_I will learn how to pleasure him. It shall b as if no other woman can satisfy him like me. _

**HPOV**

Warmth.

I opened my eyes to see my lovely wife snuggling close to me. I had to smile at the innocent gesture. She was probably just trying to let me know she was close but something else rose.

I softly kissed her forehead as I tried to hide my forming erection.

She seemed shocked by my kiss and looked at my with smiles on her face and eyes. When her eyes looked into mine I couldn't help but glance at her pink nipples as they were semi covered by the red silk peek over and tease me.

"Good morning, my love." My Bella whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body closer to me. I sucked him a breath trying to control my urges.

"You too my love." I replied as she placed her full lips on mine. Once she tried to back off mine I smirk. Gently grabbing the back of her neck with my right hand and using my left to crush her body to mine, I hungrily attacked her mouth.

_Fuck control._

As our tongues battled for dominance Bella moaned my name and I kissed and nipped her neck. I placed her quickly with her back to the bed as her legs wrapped around my waist. I hissed as her small, delicate fingers danced around my stomach. My manhood just begging to be touched. Just as I was about to place her soft hands on my manhood, someone dared to knock on the door.

We froze as my eyes slowly drifted over to the horrid door. The knocking didn't cease. I groaned and quickly stood from the bed. I didn't know who was at the door so I released a curtain that was tied upon the bed and wrapped it around the bed, shielding Bella's perfect body from their eyes. No one was to look upon her body except me.

I put on my royal robes and practically threw the door of its hinges. A young servant boy no older than 14 stood in front of me. Fear evident in his eyes but at the moment I could care less. He held a golden tray with a note neatly placed atop of it and handed me the tray. I snatched it from his palms and slammed the door in his face.

Once the door was closed I opened the letter and nearly rolled my eyes.

_My Lord,_

_I understand it is your honeymoon time but I beg of you to please refrain from claiming Bella for the next eight hours. Her body is still healing from losing her virginity. If you chose to couple with her quickly she will still experience pain. I beg of you my lord, give her the time she needs to heal. _

_Alice_

I crumpled the letter within my hands and walked over to the fire. Inside I knew she was right. Bella would still be in pain and I hated seeing her that way. Although I still craved her body once again, I knew she needed to wait a little longer.

I threw the letter into the fire as a small hand touched my shoulder.

I turned to see my heart standing behind me while trying to cover her body with the blanket. The sheet looked glorious against her her skin. As if rose petals were bathing over her.

"Is everything alright my love?" She asked with care written all over her face.

"All is well my love." I spoke as I encaged her in my arms and kissed the top of her head. She fit perfectly against me as my heart warmed. "So long as you are with me I shall always be fine."

I could feel her smile against me as she held me closer. We stood that way. Quiet and content for a few minutes or it could have been hours.

"I wish to see the garden." She whispered. I smiled and agreed.

_Maybe she would look glorious with her body against the flowers._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think. I know its short but I wanted to throw in some more sweet stuff before the sadness and heartache creeps in and tuns the story upside down. This chapter was more of an 'I'm sorry I took so long to update'. Hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	31. Author's Note: Big Announcement

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I have a huge announcement. I will be putting all of my stories on Wattpad! I will still keep the originals here but I will be putting them there to gain a broader audience. I just want to say thank you to all of my followers for sticking with me for the past three years. I know I procrastinate with my stories but I am happy and thankful to have you guys because without you these stories wouldn't have continued. **

**Thank you all!**

**Lola's Dream 3**


	32. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I just want to clarify with you guys that I will still update my stories here first and then to Wattpad. I won't leave you guys hanging and abandon my stories here. They will be updated here first and then to Wattpad. Sorry for the confusion and you have no need to worry. I started on Fanfiction and I will end here.**

**Sorry!**

**Also, I put up a poll as to the ending of 'No Matter What'. Because I have been writing this story for about three years I want to give you guys the choice of how you want it to end. There are four choices: Add more chapters, end as planned, create a second story, or Author's decision. I want you guys to call the shots because it's not just my story its your as well. Thank you all for your support!**


	33. Alice's Story

**Hello my lovelies! Time for a new chapter! I started school yesterday so I wanted to post a new one before the crazy semester starts. I'm in school from 11-6 so I might not be able to post as mush as I want too. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

I sat ahead of the dining hall table enjoying my fruits and cheese. Isabella sat on the opposite end of me enjoying Alice and Carmenia's company. I couldn't stop staring at her. Her smile illuminated my life and warmed my heart. She giggled endlessly with them while still glancing at me from time to time.

While the women talked amongst themselves, I spoke with the male advisers over political matters with the spiritual worlds. Since Aro was no longer a matter, the position for punishment was unfulfilled. The only good quality Aro had within himself. I commanded Alec and Peter to search around for the best man for the position once breakfast was over.

Unfortunately, throughout the wedding festivities and celebrations, I haven't been able to cast judgment upon the newcomers into the Underworld. I sighed as Jasper spoke to me of the pile up. I looked over at me new bride. Guilt washing over my heart because I wouldn't be able to spend the time with her like I wished.

"My Lord."

I turned to see Alice standing behind me with a smile on her face. "I can watch over the Queen while you are busy attending matters."

_My queen_

"Very well." I replied with a flick of my wrist but inside my heart somersaulted knowing she was soon to rule beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Carmenia, I do not believe it is best to drink wine so early in the day." I playfully scolded.

"Young Isabella, when you are in my position there is never too much wine to consume!" She sang as she sipped from her golden goblet and feasted on red grapes. "You are a wife now. Drink some and feel as I do!"

I laughed at my friend's antic and shook my head.

"I do not wish to drink now." I replied as she shrugged her shoulders and drank some more.

Across the table I saw Hades rise along with the rest of the male council. He walked towards my way with Alice following him behind. I stood up quickly as he gently took my hand in his and kissed it.

"My lord." I said as I couldn't help a blush from forming on my cheeks.

"My queen, I'm afraid I have some matters to attend too at the moment. For now you will be in Alice's care till I'm finished. Does this please you?" He asked softly.

My heart leapt because he wanted to know I would be fine. I nodded my head and placed my hand over his heart. We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. But within those seconds I spoke everything I wanted to say. I wanted him to know I'd miss him and that he should hurry back to me. With a slight nod of his head he took a step backwards and turned. With the rest of the council following behind him, including Carmenia, disappearing behind a large set of doors.

I stared at the doors a moment longer until I let out a breath and looked at Alice. A mischievous smiled spread across her face as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall towards the garden.

* * *

><p>"It really is beautiful here." Alice said as we both laid alongside each other on the grass. I could hear her pulling strands o grass from the ground and them dropping them. Somehow her doing that action made me miss home. The way the sun heated my skin as the wind chilled it at the same time. The way the clouds formed different shapes across the grey or blue sky. I missed watching the flowers grow and die all around me. Watching life is what I missed.<p>

"Alice?" I whispered without looking at her. "How did you come to be in the Underworld?"

I was quiet a while before she answered me.

"It was so long ago, I can barely remember my past. I'll tell you what I can." She took a breath and I looked at her. Her eyes were closed but I could see them moving underneath. As if she were reading a book and telling me the story. "I was born in Athens over seventy years ago. I believe my father was a stone worker and my mother birthed four children. I had two older sisters and a younger brother. Unfortunaely, he was poisoned by a snake when he was three. I was five. We were sad but we learned to move on."

She took in a deeper breath then continued, "Ever since I could remember, I have been able to see things happen in the future. I don't why it started but I can. My family forbade me to tell anyone. It was our family secret. Unfortunately, it didn't stay that way forever. I remember a few months after I turned seventeen my sister, Anaxandria, and I went to the market place for some grain. I remember I reached for the sack of grapes when a vision came to me. I could see a raging cow invading he market place near the bathing houses. The cow would run too fast and kill an elder man. I panicked and rushed to the square. I saw the elder man just emerging from the bathing house as a woman yelled behind me. Without thinking, I grabbed the man and managed to push him across the road just as the cow had passed by."

"Of course the old man was upset for me pushing him but after he noticed the cow he calmed almost instantly. He didn't yell at me but just thanked me and asked for my name. Claiming he wanted to 'thank the gods for his savior!'. I told him and he told me to go about my day. I didn't think about it for the rest of the night. I had a nice dinner with my family and we all went to bed peacefully."

She grew quiet for a few seconds. I lightly grabbed her hand, not knowing any other way to give comfort to her as she told me her story. "I remember that night so clearly. Solders barged into the house and I could hear my mother screaming. My sister quickly jumped up and hid me underneath the cot we all shared. I saw the gladiator feet as they poured into the room and pulled my sisters around badgering them for questions. hey threw my father to the ground an I almost vomited. his face was bruised and bleeding. My father was not young. I hurt me to see him like that. I emerged from under the cot. The solders captured me and took me out of the house. Outside stood the elder man I had saved from earlier. I begged for his help for I saved him earlier. But he declined. He claimed I wasn't being kidnapped, but to be brought to my rightful place as the Oracle."

"It then made sense to me why my family wanted to keep my power as a secret. Being an Oracle is a position some women might want. However not I. Oracles are women who are pure and must stay that way. They are never to take on a husband nor bear children. I would never leave the sanctuary and only be used when the gods or leaders with wishes ask a wish and I must comply. My family tried to prevent me from such a future but I brought it on myself.

"I was carried up the mountain to the temple. There the maidens bathed me in incense and I was placed in a room with silk all around. the old man turned out to the the temple keeper and had apparently been waiting for the gods to send him the next oracle. In he morning he would announce my arrival. I sat on the bed for hours thinking. Then as if my body moved on its own, I walked away from the bed and opened the doors. There were no guards outside my bedroom door but they were surrounding the temple entrance towards the bottom of the mountain. I remember looking around and seeing incense candles. I picked up the candles and threw them on my bed. I quickly hid behind a massive vase as the temple guardians rushed into my rooms trying to save me. I took my chance and ran. I threw as many candles on he ground as I could. I probably angered the gods more than usual." She snickered as she shook her head. "Just when I thought I was free lightening flew in front of me and a tornado came my way. I tried to run as fast as I could but nature is stronger. I was swept up in the winds causing me to black out."

"When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I roamed around for a long time. I never saw my family again or my home. Then Jasper found me." A smile appeared on her face as she said his name. "I was so terrified of a solider that when he reached for me I spit in his face and ran away. Of course he caught up with me and brought me to the castle. Hades was a lot meaner then. Once Jasper brought me to him he was so cold. But I think once I told him my story he felt sorry for me. I've been here ever since."

I honestly didn't know what to say to her. All this time I've only been feeling sorry for myself but I didn't think of what Alice was going through. it was true we were both taken from our homes, never to see our families again. Feeling alone and helpless we didn't know who to trust. I opened my mouth and then closed it again, afraid to ask a question.

"Yes, Bella." She answered right away. "I do know how I got here." I gasped as she then turned towards me and winked. I remembered her gift and blushed from embarrassment. "I'm here because I defied the gods. Instead of becoming their Oracle, I not only flee from their temple but I practically destroyed too. They are angry all the time but if you piss them off personally, its a big punishment. so I was cast here. At first I hated it but I grew to ove it. over time I gained my lord's trust and now I'm an adviser. I'm free to use my gift whenever I want. Of course when Hades has a question I look to see the outcome but I'm not forced. He stills seeks my advice whether or not I have a vision." With her final words she stood and helped me up.

"I must go. He will be here soon and I think he might want some alone time with his new bride." She wiggled her eyebrows at me as she giggled and walked away from me. I was happy for her departure for I just turned purple at her words. However, I couldn't deny that I missed his company as well.

"Alice!" I yelled her way when she was almost 20 feet away from me. She turned and smiled. "You are a great friend."

I could see her smile grow as she disappeared from my sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. I wanted to add a different chapter because all you guys get is Edward and Bella interaction all the time. I want you guys to be able to love all the characters. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me three days to write it and I have to say Alice's story is my favorite. Hope you loved it as much as I did. <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	34. Author's Note: Big News!

**Hello my lovelies!  
><strong>

**I just want to apologize for not updating in a month. But the good news is that spring break is coming up and I have more chapters in store for me. I want to thank you all for loving my stories: A Dark Want, No Matter What, At First Sight, Thief, and my new story, Blood Mates. Thank you all**

**But this author's note is really about promoting myself. I have started a YouTube channel. My channel is called 'AidaMarieX' and I talk about anything and everything. You don't have to tune in but if you are curious, check it out! **

**But I promise within a few days I will put up new chapters. **

**Have a nice day!**


	35. Consumated Pleasure

**Hello my lovelies! It's been months since my last update. But now I am back and free for the next three months til the new semester starts. I know we only have about ten chapters or so left until the end of the story but I can't wait to see the story end. It's been my baby for so long and I'm prud to be able to share it with all of you. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I suddenly grew nervous. My palms began to shake as my heartbeat escalated.<p>

I don't know why but once Alice was gone my body started shaking. The thought of being alone with Hades after what happened last night. I knew my cheeks were pink just thinking about it. A warmth began to form in my womanhood and I hid.

I smacked my head with my hand. _Why on earth am I hiding?_

I quickly stood up and took a deep breathe. I needed to calm down. It's not like I didn't know about the mechanics of making love. I mean we almost consummated our marriage last night. However, I was afraid for the pain again. It felt horrible. I almost don't want to do it again. Almost. The way his hands and mouth gave me so much pleasure...

Just thinking about him doing those things to me made my legs shake a bit.

"Bella."

I turn to see him standing a couple feet away from me. His face is hard but his eyes. It's as if they've seen me for the first time.

"Hades, I-" I try to talk but his mouth is already on mine. Something set off within us. My hands went straight to his hair and his landed on my waist. He lifted me up in the air as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I accidently pulled on his hair a little too hard. However, he just growled and squeezed my bottom causing me to gasp. Taking the chance he slipped his tongue and touched mine.

Sometime during our kissing, Hades removed his cape and placed it on the ground. He placed my feet back on the ground as he adjusted the thick fabric. Feeling bold I quickly slipped out of my dress and threw it behind me. Once he turned back around I pounced on him causing us both to hit the ground with me on top of him.

"I'm sorry!" I say as soon as I snap out of my haze. He chuckles softly and stares into my eyes.

"I don't mind. I knew there was a lioness in you somewhere." He replied as he too remove his clothing and gently switched our positions that way He wa above me and I laid on the cape.

"I must have you." He whispered as he stared at my body. I didn't have time to feel embarrassed because I was doing the same to him. With a shaky hand, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my left breast.

"Then have me."

HIs kisses were more gentle as he caressed my neck, breasts, stomach, and legs. Once his hand touched my womanhood I was ready to burst. But I wanted him to feel pleasure as well. I softly stroked his member with the tips of my fingers and groan escaped his lips.

I swallowed. "I..I'm ready"

He stopped his touching and looked me straight in the eye. I could see excitement and a bit of fear shine in his eyes. "Are you sure? I do not wish for you to be in any more pain."

I placed my palm on his cheek and kissed his nose. "I will get through this pain if it means to feel pleasure with you." I replied as I closed my knees around his thighs. We both moaned feeling each other so close. I could feel him arrange his member on me as I clutched his hair and shoulder, bracing myself for the pain. He slowly inched inside. I could feel myself stretching to accommodate him. There was some pain but not as severe as the last time. Also, there was a nice feeling of him being inside me. Once he was fully inside he readjusted his hands from under m shoulders to holding my waist n then slowly began pumping.

His breathing picked up as his moans became louder. His hand began squeezing my breast as his teeth scraped across my neck. The sensations he was giving me as well as the pleasure/pain mix of him inside me caused my body to go haywire. My nipples were becoming sensitive to touch but I didn't want him to stop. He moved harder and faster within me and my legs began to quiver. I felt as though my body was on fire but yet I was on a cloud going higher and higher.

"My love!" Hades grunted between thrusts, "I can't hold on."

I felt something within was wanting to snap. I couldn't stop my shaky legs nor could I open my eyes. "Ugh, what's happening?' I asked although I could barely speak I was just climbing higher and higher.

"Feel it love. Don't be afraid. Feel it with me." He yelled as he pumped harder and harder. I screamed as some released within me and my body felt as though it was no more.

After some time, probably within a couple seconds, I could feel my fingers and toes again. I opened my eyes and saw my husband looking down at me. A smile and happiness shown on his face as I giggled.

"Can we do it again?" I asked seriously.

He looked at me then seconds later burst out with a bellowing laugh that practically filled the whole garden.

"Woman, you will be the death of me. But what a death I will welcome." He replied as he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I figured it was time for her to really enjoy the feelings of pleasure. Hope you loved it.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	36. The Messenger

**Hello m lovelies! so long since I last updated but I'm back now. Hopefully you all are enjoying your summer vacation and ou are all safe and well. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>I never felt so happy in my life. Just merely three days ago I was wed, bedded, and now Queen of the Underworld. I quiet sat beside Hades as he judged the newcomers into the Underworld. If I were completely honest, I was nervous. Never before in my life had I judged anyone. Now I had to see who went to paradise and who suffered. Although I had a neutral expression on the outside I was screaming within.<p>

My eyes drifted briefly to my king and my heart pumped harder. How he managed to have this position and not lose his insanity I will never know.

I looked back to the line of people. I could see every emotion on their faces. Sadness. Fear. Anxiety. Even relief. No one was spared. Even babies were judged based on the actions of their parents til the age of twelve. Looking at the children made me emotional. To judge a child based on the actions of the parents felt wrong. How could an innocent child be deemed evil by their parents actions. I would need to speak to Hades about the matter later.

After two hours I was beginning to feel the need to relieve myself. I didn't know the proper protocol. I squeezed my legs tighter as I lightly gripped the arm rests. Surprisingly Alice showed up behind Hades and whispered something in his ear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod his head slightly and stand.

"Judgement is finished for the day. The rest of you must wait in middle ground til twelve hours from now. Disperse." He commanded as everyone fled the room. Once they were gone I arose from my seat as Hades stood before me.

"My wife, I must go and attend to some business. I shall return to you shortly." He spoke as he stared deeply into my eyes. I nodded my head as he took his leave Alice smiling behind him.

I was sad to see him go from me, however, I need to relieve myself first.

* * *

><p>"How long has he been here?" I ask quietly as to not alert the help currently polishing the floors around us.<p>

"Around five minutes. I came as quickly as I could." Alice replied still having a smile on her face. I knew she was only putting it on for show.

Carmenia opened the for door as I could walk through as I stopped and stared at my visitor.

"Hermes. You have not visited me in a long time. What brings you to the Underworld?" I asked politely as possible as I sat in a chair in front of him. He smirked and shook his head.

"As much as I'd like to reminisce on old times I am here on a business matter." He said as his gold eyes stared into my black ones. "You have committed a serious crime against Demeter. And she wants her daughter back"

"I've committed no such crime."

"Do not toy with me Edward. I've seen you're bride and I know most definitely she is indeed her daughter. She is most anxious for her return." Hermes said while the veins in his neck began to show.

"It is too late now. Her daughter is now my wife. Nor would I ever return her." I calmly responded.

"Of course you wouldn't." She smirked again as he placed his left thumb and forefinger on his chin and rubbed slightly. " I recall you making a god promise with Zeus correct? I sure you were careful with the boundaries in the promise? However I remember this one life Zeus specifically said. How did it go again? 'Demeter shall never know and you may have her'?"

I breathed in deeply. Something was not right.

"Most of the gods were oblivious to our plans which made it a whole lot easier for you then. Although he is god of the gods he is not bright in some areas. He forgets that the sky has many eyes." Hermes spoke as that smirk became a grin.

_Helios_

"He said Demeter would never know. She does know. He did not state how long she had to be oblivious to her daughter's kidnapper. However, since you failed to cover that one mistake in your promise it is done."

"I'm already married to her. There's nothing to be done now!" I screamed as I stood and the chair below me fell to the ground.

"My the regulations and order of the god's realm," Hermes spoke as he stood before me, "I hereby announce that Zeus' promise to Hades in now void! Isabella must be returned to her mother within a week's time and no one shall intervene!" Hermes declared.

I wanted to kill him. To strangle both him and Demeter. Demeter. How she found a loophole within my clause didn't matter. What mattered was that she was taking my beloved from me.

"Now Hades bring me Isabella. There is something I must tell her." Hermes said in a lighter tone.

I refused to order my team, however, Alice turned and left the room.

Isabella was not leaving my side. I'd rather die than let that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I so hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have some more coming and then a big annoucement! <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	37. Hermes Meeting

**Hello my lovelies. **

**Quick news. Since the beginning I've always received your messages and reviews in my inbox. However for the past four months I received nothing. SO i updated less because I thought you all forgot the story. However, today I found out all your messages and reviews went to my spam folder. I felt so touched to see no one has forgotten. I will try to find a way to resolve this problem but until then, the chapters will not stop. I guarentee it!**

**Thank you all for the support and love!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I want to be alone."<p>

Alice and my ladies nodded their head and left me alone in the room. I had just gotten my bath and refused dinner. I could hear his words ringing in my ear as I sat on the ground near the fire place. I watched the flames grow and spark as my mind raced. Although the bath was warm I felt cold and my heart wanted to run out of my chest.

"Mama..."

_I laid on the grass just enjoying the feel of it in my skin. _

_"Isabella." _

_I quickly stood and hugged him. I suddenly remembered what happened the last time we were here and I blushed. Maybe he had come for a second time. I giggled as I looked into his eyes. His face was hard but his eyes held a hint of sadness. M heart broke seeing his cold demeanor._

_"What is wrong my love?" I asked as I gently placed my palm on his right cheek. His eyes closed for a moment as he breathed in deeply, as if to gather his thoughts. Or maybe it was to savor my touch. _

_"We have a visitor." He answered so low I thought I didn't hear him. "It is Hermes." _

_I was confused. "The messenger? What could he possibly want with the Underworld?"_

_"He wishes to see you"_

_"Me?" I asked. It didn't make sense. Hermes only went to places on business only. Never was it a social matter. _

_"Take me to him." I replied as I placed my small hand around his elbow. He softly kissed my forehead and lead us out of the garden. He walked in silence. After about ten minutes we finally stopped in front of the doors separating us from him. I swallowed as the doors opened and there he stood._

_I sat on a chair in front of him as I noticed everyone was standing. _

_"I wish to speak to Isabella alone." Hermes said once I sat. _

_No one moved. _

_I didn't need to look at Hades to know he was probably seething. From the corner of my eye, I noticed him take a step closer. I knew I had to do something to quell his temper. I quickly stood and placed my hand on top of his and looked into his eyes. I refused to look away from his and he felt the same. _

_"My Lord, I will be okay. If anything he says upsets me, I will call you without a second thought. I promise." I softly said. _

_Maybe it was the tone of my voice or the sincerity in it. Whatever it was he nodded his head slowly and motioned everyone to leave. Without leaving my ees he left the room and closed the doors behind him._

_I turned back to Hermes and returned to my seat. _

_"Hermes, what brings you to the Underworld?" I asked trying to be polite as ever._

_"I am here because of you." He replied with a genuine smile on his face. "How are you faring here?"_

_"I am faring well. At first it was difficult but I am almost at home." I say with a smile._

_"It was difficult because you were snatched from your mother correct?" He asked_

_My heart stopped as my palms went cold. _

_"How do you know?" _

_"Your mother told me." He replied back. _

_"My mother..." I couldn't speak. I felt my body grow cold as my heart pounded harder than normal._

_He continued as if he didn't notice my reaction. "She has been searching for your for the past months. Now that she knows where you are she wants you home. Isabella, you can return home within seven days time."_

_I gasped as tears poured from my eyes, however, I refused to wipe them away. I couldn't if I tried. My body felt frozen as so many feelings crashed within me. Excitement to see my mother. Fear of it all being a sick joke. Nerves for seeing her after so long._

_I tried to stand but I felt faint as my heart almost came from my chest. I felt the world growing dark all around me as the ground met my body. Before I let the darkness fully consume me I heard Hermes say one last thing._

_"You must not eat anything or else ..."_

I wiped the fresh set of tears that now coated my cheeks. I couldn't stop the happiness that filled my chest as I thought of my mother.

"Mama...I'm coming home."

* * *

><p>HPOV<p>

"My Lord," I didn't need to turn at Alice to know she felt sad for me, "I do not know what we should do. I mean maybe if we talked to Isabella we cou-"

"Initiate the plan Alice" I whispered as I stared out of the window."

"My Lord, we do not know if-"

"Do it, Alice. It's our only chance."

I heard her footsteps retreat my room as a tear formed in m eye. I refuse to lose my wife.

I am willing to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you are all enjoying your summer. One more month and then the new semester starts for me. This chapter is intense but I wanted it to be semi long. The end is coming very soon my lovelies. <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	38. A Tearful Night

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so excited for school to start soon I am ready to go back. However, hopefully I will be able to finish 90% before the semester starts. I hope you all are having a safe, enjoyable summer. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After I calmed myself down and my tears stopped, I wiped my cheeks and walked over to the water basin. With shaky hands I slowly lifted the pitcher and dabbed the cold water on my face. I softly rubbed a towel on my face as I heard the door open and close behind me.<p>

I turned to see my Hades gazing at me right next to the bed. My heart warmed and I ran into his chest and hugged him tightly. I kissed the spot above his heart probably three times and squeezed him.

"Oh my love, you cannot imagine how happy I am. I will be able to see my mother!" I use both hands to pull him over to the chaise and remove his cape. "I cannot wait for you to meet her! Sure she will be upset I am married but mother never stays angry at me for long. Oh how I've missed the sun on my skin and the wind. You should see the flowers that bloom. I mean none are as wonderful as your garden however its has it's own unique beauty."

I finally faced Hades however his face was like before. Emotionless and hard.

"My love?" I placed my hand on top of his as his eyes bore into mine. "Are you alright?

A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as I saw his eyes begin to glass over. "My wife, I am happy ou will see our mother." If i didn't listen intently I'm positive I would have not heard him.

I gently kissed his right cheek as I held his hand harder.

"It pleases me to know you are happy for me. But do not cry. I know mother has a temper but she can be easily persuaded." I smile at him.

He snorted. The action caught me off guard and he took the chance to turn away from me and remove his hand from mine. "Do you truly believe your mother will allow me to enter into her home after what I did?" He snarled but in a calm way.

"Like I said mother can be persuaded." I repeated.

He bellowed out a laugh and turned to see my face. "Isabella, be realistic." He stalked over to a table and poured himself wine. "I took you,the only daughter of Demeter, away from her. I practically held you prisoner here and now we are married. DO you honestly believe your mother is going to welcome me into her house?"

"I..I.."

I didn't know how to answer him. I was so joyful upon hearing the news of seeing my mother again I completely forgot about how I came to be here.

He made a god promise with Zeus to kidnap me. He broke my spirit and tricked me. He deceived my mother and caused us both heartache. However, he also saved me from death. Stayed by my side while I healed. Grew to love me and I did the same. Learned to have patience and kindness with me. He even pleasured me to no end. Looking back on everything we've been through I can understand my mother's disdain towards Hades.

But I could never hate him. I loved him with my whole heart, mind and soul. The thought of living without him caused my breath to stop and my heart speed up. I loved this man more so than I loved myself.

"What are we to do then?" I whispered in the air but I knew he heard me. He turned his sad eyes to mine and sighed.

"That is not for me to answer, Isabella. This situation and the answer all rests in your hands."

I shook my head. "No. I do not want to make this choice. We are married therefore we make choices together." I could feel tears of frustration gathering behind my eyelids but I refused to let them fall. I did not want to look so weak before him at this moment.

"My love," He drew me into a hug as my eyes betrayed me. He held me to his chest as I refused to release him as well. Something warm and wet fell on my hair and forehead. I was shocked to realize what it was.

My Hades was crying.

"I cannot help you in this situation. You alone must make this decision because you are what we both want. I do not apologize for how everything went but it has caused me great paint o know that you are never truly happy here. You miss your mother. That I understand. However, there is the selfish part of me that wants to lock you here in this room and never let you go. I want to love you all the days of are lives, raise children together, and rule our Kingdom. I love you so much but I know your mother does as well. You alone have to choose to stay here with me and never see Earth or your mother again. or you could choose your mother and never return to me or the Underworld again. Whatever you decide know that I love you and would travel to the ends of the Earth for you."

A sob escaped my throat as I clutched his neck and brought us into a passionate kiss. Into that kiss I poured everything I felt. All my sadness, pain, and love for him I transferred so he could feel it all. I had to pull away to breath but continued to sob. He picked me up like a child and placed me gently in the bed. That night we cried together. Whether it was for the thought of being separated or for the unknown future, I am not certain. All I know is that we bared our inner true selves and souls to each other that night. We didn't make love but we kissed and touched. Still letting each other know that we loved each other and would no matter if we were separated by time or distance.

Still, the decision stayed in the back of my mind and haunted me all through the night even when my eyes closed for sleep to overcome me. And I knew it would haunt me for the next six days.

_Do I choose Hades or my mother? What do I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I has been in my ind all week and I finally was able to put it all on here for you to enjoy. Please tell me how you feel and what you wish can happen.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	39. The Fates Gift

**Hello my lovelies! It's time for another chapter and I'm so excited for this. It's getting close to the ending and I want to make an announcement.**

**I am willing to have a Q&A. Send me your questions and in the next chapter it won't be a part of the story. Instead I will answer all our questions and concerns about the story. If I do not receive any questions then I will just post another chapter. I want to make sure that everyone understands the story completely before it ends. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I grabbed my stomach as another hunger pain shot threw me. This time my knees buckled a bit as I grew weak. I was glad to be alone in the hall. It would be embarrassing to have Alice or Hades rush to my side and fret over me. I took a couple deep breathes and over some time the pang lessened. I slowly stood straight and continued down the hall.

It has been three days since Hermes visit and I haven't had a single bite to eat. I had three more days to go and I was more than anxious. Not only because the day was coming close but also because I haven't made a decision yet. Although Hades said he loved me and respected my decision I am not blind to his antics. Ever since we talked that day, every meal has been ridiculously grand. Not only does the food look and smell tempting but he also commands the best wine to be served. I wish to walk out every time, however, I enjoy the company of Alice and Carmenia too much to hide in my room all day.

Usually I stay in the room or the garden all day. However, I longed to see my husband. I just needed him with me for this difficult time. I still didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

"Alec," I stated as he came through the door, "do you have it?"

"Yes my Lord." He responded as he pulled out the pomegranate from his cloak. I stared at the purple-reddish fruit as he placed it in my palm. All m hopes were placed into this tiny fruit.

"Did they give you trouble?" I questioned him as I turned to sit on a chair.

A dry laugh escaped him as he shook his head. "Those old hags almost didn't give it too me. Claiming that it would disrupt the future and if not careful enough change all of history itself."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Alec's impression of them. "If they claimed that this fruit would change history itself then why did they give it to me? The Fates know everything."

Alec shrugged his shoulders as a sigh escaped him. "I don't know to be honest. What do you want me to do with the fruit now?"

I handed the fruit back to Alec and waved my hand to dismiss him. "Give it to Alice. She'll know what do."

He bowed slightly and returned the pomegranate in his cloak. He placed his hood upon his head and exited the even a minute later my Angel walked in the room and my smile grew bigger.

"My Lord, I was wondering if you would enjoy your wife's company for a moment." She asked a bit timid.

I opened my arms to her as she happily ran into them. "My love, when we are alone there's no need to be formal. Speak with me as freely as you wish." We held ech other for a few seconds before I sat on my chair and placed her softly on my lap. "Now I have never received a visit from you in my office before. DO tell, what brings you here today?" I asked as I kissed her forehead to put her at ease.

"Well... I was bored really." She said as a blush formed on her beautiful skin. "And I did miss you."

I kissed her neck slowly as my arms tightened around her. "I miss you to my love. But in other ways." The last time we had made love was four days ago and I was starting to go mad with need. Having her sit on my lap right above my manhood only made the situation worse. My resolve nearly crumbled when a breathy moan escaped her throat when I lightly nipped her neck.

Then someone knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's so short but don't be mad. I promise the next will be longer. Please send me your questions and concerns so I can answer them all. <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	40. Open Q&A

**Hello my lovelies!**

**This is a special chapter because I want to answer all of our questions. This is a long, dramatic story and sometimes things get lost or sometimes it's hard understand some things. I want you to message me all of your questions and I will answer them all in the next chapter. **

**It will be an open Q&A.**

**No question will be turned away or not answered. Also, if you have any suggestions send them my way. Who knows if I might use them...**

**Love you all and send me your questions!**

**~Lola's Dream**


End file.
